Organization Rejuve
by Cherry82
Summary: The twelve members of Organization XIII have to deal with a Code Black. The members start turning into children. Something needs to be done, and quickly. *Spanking in later chapters!*   *With inspiration from fellow member Ayla Thirteen. She is amazing!
1. Small Situations

It was a cold, dark and dreary day at The Castle that Never Was. But then of course it usually was like this in the Dark City. One would have to travel to another world to experience sunshine and blue skies.

In the castle resided Thirteen members of an Organization of Nobodies set out to reclaim their hearts and become whole again. The main superior's name was Xemnas. He was respected, obeyed, and feared by all members. The name of his clan was Organization XIII.

Xemnas was sitting in his office looking over some paperwork when a loud knock interrupted his concentration. He shut his eyes in anger, as he did not want to be disturbed. Being the superior though had its qualms, and he could not really ignore it. The knocking became a little more louder and persistent once the unknown behind the door did not hear an answer. He sighed and looked towards the door…maybe it was something important, but then again everything had somewhat of an important matter brought to him. Finally. when the knocking became more persistent, Xemnas shouted.

"Enter!" He pushed aside his pen and paper, and sat patiently awaiting the intrusion. It just so happened to be his second in command, Saix who oddly enough was not Number two, rather Number seven. He however stayed as Xemnas' right hand command. Once the blue haired Nobody walked into the room, he could tell by the look on his face that something was not right. He put his hands to the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes. He then waited.

"Superior, I am most sorry for interrupting you, but there is something that you need to come and see, I can't not explain it, but...well, I guess for the first time in a long time we have a Code Black?" Saix bit his lip back as Xemnas' eyes became wide.

A Code Black was anything to do with something happening to the castle, surroundings, one of the members, and it was extremely bad. It did not happen often as the Organization was very powerful and could control pretty much anything in their path. The Luna Diviner looked at his master and shuddered.

"Well...Saix, what is it. You came into my quarters, aren't you at least going to share with me the problem?" He sat agitated at his desk staring at Number Seven. His fingernails tapping on the desk loudly. Saix suddenly became hot and uncomfortable in his Organization black cloak, the designated uniform all members wore.

"Yes, yes...well. I was hoping you could call a meeting, to the Round Room. Its something that I believe everyone should see, and not just you and I." Saix stood for a moment until Xemnas seeing the importance of this nature was. He was still a little confused and wanted another answer.

"Well give me some recollection of what is going on Number Seven."

"Alright superior." Saix stood wondering how he would begin the explanation. Looking to his leader, he suppressed a small smile. "So um Master Xemnas…what are your feelings on children?"

Saix stared right into his master's eyes. He couldn't think of a more strange question to ask his master than this. Xemnas most likely thought so too, because he was not saying anything. While the two stayed quiet, Number One spoke up.

"My feelings on children? Well now...this is indeed a strange question, I haven't been around a child since Ienzo...and that was roughly ten years ago, but then again so many things were different. Saix, what does this have to do with the code black?"

"My lord, I can not tell you now, I have to wait for the meeting. Please my master, if you would answer the question." He looked at Xemnas straight in the eyes this time.

"Well my feelings about them are so-so. I don't know if I despise children or not. Not having much of a childhood myself, I can hardly put the blame about not answering this." He waved him on, told him to get the other members, and he would be down shortly.

What could have happened so bad that would warrant an emergency meeting? Xemnas got up from his desk, and since you could not simply walk down to the Round Room, as it did not have doors to access, he created a portal of darkness. All members had this capability, and because it was a secret organization, they had to have some difficulties in case of outsiders.

All the members seemed to be situated in their appropriate seats. The room was round with throne like chairs circled. Xemnas had the highest chair and it was seated in a circle, with Xemnas having the most prominent seat. He looked over at each member. They were looking around, talking with one another. Some were yawning, not wanting to be there. He saw a couple of empty seats and became enraged. Looking to his right, he saw Xigbar, Number Two. Xigbar half grinned, but quickly stopped when he saw his master glaring.

"My lord...what is it?" Xigbar clamped his hands to his knees and intently looked upon Xemnas.

"What is it? You tell me Number Two. I am summoned to this meeting, and I see that several of my members are not even present. Why must you all waste my time, aren't you aware that I am extremely busy?" His eyes grazed over the members again. He knew who was not present. It was his Number Three and Number Thirteen. "Where are Xaldin and Roxas? Did they have better things to do today?"

It was at this time Saix spoke up. After all, he did not want Xigbar to get in trouble on his calling of the meeting.

"Superior, I apologize for your time being spent. Xaldin went on to a mission early this morning to Beast's Castle, and he will be back any minute, I summoned him right before the meeting started. As for Roxas...well...this is a somewhat awkward dilemma. Roxas is who we are concerned with, and the reason why I am saying this, and the convo about children is because...well superior, here he is..."

For the whole time, unbeknown to Xemnas's eyes was a small child with blondish orange spiked hair, and vibrant blue eyes sitting next to Number Seven. The little boy certainly looked like a younger Roxas, but it could not be. He was still wearing the Organization cloak, but it was now fitted to his small size. He wasn't more than four years old, and he smiled and laughed up at his master. Xemnas gasped, as well as some of the other members. Number Nine, Demyx who was one of the youngest members until Roxas arrived laughed in his chair, that was until Xemnas eyed him, and he stopped.

"Saix, is that Roxas?" Said the silver haired Nobody. He stared in disbelief at the young member happily playing with an object that Saix handed him so as to make him quiet. Roxas was the youngest member to be recruited to the Organization. He was only fourteen years old, while the other members were all adults, besides Demyx being seventeen years old.

"Yes...um, yes it is my lord. And I uh...I don't..." Saix was cut off from one of the other members. It was Larxene, the Organization's only female member.

"Ooooh how adorable, little itty bitty Roxas, I could just eat him up! Look at me pretty boy, look at me!" She was a couple of seats down from the boy and he was smiling back at her. A few of the other members were a little disgusted and uncomfortable. This set Xemnas off even more.

"Larxene, stop that at once! Control yourself!" The supreme one made a face, and then turned back to Saix. "As you were saying Number Seven. What do you mean you don't know what happened to him? Who was the last person with Roxas? He is still too young to go on missions alone, so who is responsible for his transformation?"

Saix fumbled through his paperwork, and clipboard. He kept a list of all members, and what missions were planned for the days, weeks, and months. As he was looking a black portal formed. It was at this time Xaldin had returned. Saix continued looking, and Xemnas looked down at the returned member. Xaldin sat down in his seat and looked around at the commotion. He took one look at the littlest member and slyly grinned.

"Xaldin...I am so glad you could make the meeting, we have only been waiting for you for at least twenty minutes." barked Xemnas as he eyed his Number Three.

"I apologize superior. I had a nasty bout with some heartless, and I could not shake them off. I did however get what I was there for, and it was a crystal shard, should be useful in the item synthesis." He showed it to Xemnas, who was pleased. Then Xaldin looked over at Roxas. "So...what's the deal with the little runt? What happened to him?" He said this with no hesitation as to why Number Thirteen had been changed.

"Quiet Xaldin, I am in the process of working on it." Said Saix. He continued to look when there was a quiet clearing on one's throat from one of the thrones.

Saix, along with Xemnas and the rest of the members looked up. It was Axel, Number Eight. He was the first one to make Roxas feel like one of the members. He warmed up to him, and the two were now very good friends. They often go on missions together, their favorite being Twilight Town. Xemnas knew about the likes of the Axel. He, Roxas and Demyx were the ones who usually got into trouble. Xemnas lowered his brow at the red haired Nobody and spoke.

"Well Axel, can you please divulge exactly what happened? Surly this could not have happened while the two of you were in Twilight Town could it?" Number One just stared at him. Xemnas knew that the two of them would take their time and eat sea salt ice cream while holding up meetings. He never said anything unless it was extremely necessary.

"Uh, well master, it seems that while Roxas and I always go to Twilight Town, we decided to take a detour, and go to Wonderland. Luxord is always saying he has a challenge there, and well...we wanted something harder. I didn't think anything like this was going to happen though." Axel swallowed hard. He knew that by changing routes, he could be suspended from any other missions for a month or longer.

"You changed courses? What the hell were you thinking Axel. You and your hair brained schemes. I had the whole day planned for each member, Luxord was already there, and if you two were there, he could have screwed up his mission." Saix shouted hysterically. This seemed to stir little Roxas a little. It was at this moment, The Gambler of Fate spoke up.

"Uh actually Saix...I believe I may have been at fault with the way Roxas is right now. You see, because they were both there while I was fighting, I was using my time cards, and well...I guess one hit Roxas square in the chest. I did not look back to see because I thought it was a heartless. My time cards usually just destroy the enemy, but when its against one of us, there are different outcomes, and well...it turned him ten years younger. I sometimes find it amusing what my magic does." Luxord chuckled. Xigbar looking at him could not help but laugh as well.

Xemnas and Saix did not find any amusement in the situation. While Xemnas sat and thought, conversation started with the other members. Axel sat in his chair awaiting his fate, and Saix although he would never show it, was starting to form a little bond with the rejuvenated Roxas. The little boy played with the a pen Saix was holding. Finally Xemnas held out his hand for everyone to be quiet.

"Alright, my friends. This is what is going to happen." He looked directly at Axel. "You...you are going to take care of Roxas, he is your responsibility."

"Ugh, what? Oh man...I did not sign up to be a babysitter when I joined this cult!" Frowned Axel.

"Silence! You only did this to yourself, and now you will have to figure how to reverse him. Oh and your future missions are suspended until you fix this little problem." He used the term little loosely while pointing at Roxas. The little boy looked up at the superior and smiled. Xemnas' cold look broke into a half smile. After all this, Roxas did make a very adorable child.

Axel sighed and all the members including Saix who was holding Roxas in his arms were now standing. One by one the members disappeared into black portals. Some had missions to finish, while others went into The Grey Area to lounge and relax. Others went to their bedroom chambers and slept, or did whatever it was that they did. Xemnas went back to his office and locked his doors as to not be disturbed once again.

"Well Axel, do as you must, take him off my hands, I have many more missions to get together, and just like the superior, I am very busy as well. So here." Saix handed over the child. By this time, with the dull conversations in the air, Roxas had fallen asleep. Axel grabbed him, and held him. The little boy's head rested gently on the fire wielder's shoulders.

"What am I supposed to do with him? I haven't been around a child...since uh...we were children...remember...Isa?" Axel looked at his friend. The name he spoke was from back when he and Saix were something more than Nobodies. Saix looked back, with a glisten in his eyes. He fussed with his cloak sleeves and tilted his head to the side.

"Axel...you haven't called me that since we were kids...it was a long time ago. I can't believe you remember."

"Of course I remember, I may be a Nobody now, but I do remember when you and I were somebodies. Anyway...I guess I better get this little nipper in a bed. My room might be the safest. How long do you think he is going to be like this?"

"Well...I guess you can ask Luxord...last I checked, he wasn't scheduled for any missions, so you can go and see if he is down by The Grey Area. Put Roxas down for a nap, and then I'll see you down there Lea." Saix winked at his friend. Roxas suddenly held his head up at the word nap. Even though he had fallen asleep on his own, he did not want to go to sleep with someone telling him he had to.

"Axel, I don't want to go to sleep!" Roxas wiggled so much that Axel had no choice but to let him down. It was the worst mistake because Roxas had started to run away, but Saix soon grabbed him by the collar and held him back.

"Not so fast there you little rascal." Saix looked over at Axel who was smiling and had his arms crossed. Roxas figgited trying to escape.

"Let me go Saix! Please! I don't want to go to sleep. I DON'T WANT TO SLEEEEEEEEP!" Shouted the little boy. Saix and Axel looked at each other bewildered and then Saix knelt down at the little boy.

"Now you listen to me young man…you are going to take a nap, and you are going to listen to Number Eight. Axel is going to take you to his room where you are going to take a nap. I feel its only necessary as you are very grouchy right now. Is that understood?" Saix looked the little boy right in the eyes. Roxas stood his ground. He looked up at Axel who was smiling smugly. He then looked back at Saix who raised one eyebrow. "I am waiting for an answer Roxas…because if you don't, you'll be sorry!"

"Okay! Okay…" Said the boy. Saix stood up and left the child to Axel. He turned and then a dark portal formed and he was gone. Axel was now the only one left in the Round Room. Number Eight looked down at the boy and reached down to pick him up. Roxas breathed heavy while in his arms. The heat he admitted from his body made the little boy weary. Axel spoke to himself, and quietly to Roxas.

"Well kiddo, I best be putting you down, don't want to have you wake up all hysterical." He quickly walked down the corridors until he approached his room.

The member's rooms were all bare and plain, unless of course it was decorated to their liking. White with metal walls are the preferred decor. They had large white beds in them with symbols of the nobodies that they are. Next to each bed is a desk, and book shelf. Axel's room had splashes of red on the walls. Something that he got in trouble with from Saix, but then he shrugged it off after a little while.

Getting by the bed, Axel gently set down the little boy down. His head hit the pillow, and he snored a little loudly. Pulling the covers over him Axel stood and watched the boy sleep. He seemed so small and angelic. Axel's sea green eyes had a little tear in them. It was at this moment that Roxas was his responsibility and he would make sure nothing would happen to him. Once the boy was sound sleeping, Axel left the room and closed the door shut behind him. He quickly made it down the hall to the Grey Area and saw Luxord and Xigbar playing cards. Axel shuttered and hoped they were not the same cards that turned Roxas into a child. He walked over to the two.

"Hey, uh Luxord, can I ask you a question?"

The Gambler was focused on his game, and did not look up. As Axel stood there, he began to get a little irritated.

"Oy, Axel, what is it man? Can't you see Xigbar and I are a little busy? Ha! King beats your Queen there mate! Phony up that munny!" Luxord slammed his cards down on the table, and this caused Xigbar to shout out some rather colorful words back at Number Ten.

"Please Luxord, I need to know what to do about Roxas, he can't stay a little boy forever!" It was at this moment that Luxord remembered about Roxas and his transformation.

"Oh! Man, I forgot what happened to that little bugger." He threw his hand of cards down on the table and sat back in the couch. "As you know, my cards don't react with me because well, its my magic, but um...you never really know what's going to happen. The only thing I can think of is if you go down to Vexen's lab and see if he can figure something out, maybe come up with a sort of potion for the scamp. If you need any other questions answered, I'll be right here. Your deal Xigbar!"

Axel nodded and then headed towards the door, he was intercepted by Lexaeus, one of the larger members of the group and Xaldin, who was equally as big. Axel did not have time to deal with their antics.

"Hey there Axel, where's Roxas, aren't you supposed to be babysitting the little brat?" said Number Five as he stood in Axel's way. Xaldin chuckled and stood too with his arms folded. Axel did not feel like dealing with the likes of the hulk squad, so he tried to circle around them. He finally vanished, and appeared behind them from the portal. Xaldin seeing this walked back over to him and grabbed his shoulders in a gripping hug squeezing Axel.

"Ugh, come on guys, I need to get this error fixed, and its not going to happen if I got you guys hassling me, now please let me get to the lab!" Axel shook them off. Xaldin walked back over to the couch and sat down. Lexaeus got bored and walked to Saix and asked if there were any missions. Axel took this as his way to finish his task.

In the lab Vexen and one of the other members Zexion were busy working with potions, and spells, and all sorts of things in the name of science. It was Vexen's lab, but Zexion was always there with his friend. He was sort of like an apprentice. Axel stood by the doors, which were open, but he still didn't walk right in. He knocked on the wall. Zexion's head was buried in a large book, and didn't seem to notice. Vexen looked up from one of the veils of liquid he was mixing. He smiled strangely at Number Eight, and walked to the door.

"Ah, Axel...so good to see you from this mornings briefing. However can I assist you?" His blond hair fell past his shoulders and he had a coy look on his face.

"Ah, well Vexen, I need some help with Roxas, uh as you could remember from this morning's meeting, he got sorta, uh shrunk whilst him and I were in Wonderland. I need something to change him back. Do you think you can help him?

The Chilly Academic smiled again. To him, this was nothing. Just a little whisk of a potion here, and a spell there. It would be no problem.

"Of course I can help, bring the child here, and we'll get started." It was at that moment when Vexen said that, that Axel's eyes widened. He had put Roxas down for a nap a long time ago. By this time the child was most likely awake and maybe scared that he was alone. Axel started to jet down the hall when he was stopped by Marluxia. The Graceful Assassin looked like he was taking a walk, he had a book in his hands, something about flowers.

"Axel...calm down, why are you running so fast, surly you're going to trip on your cloaks. What is it?"

Axel went to say something, but paused so he could catch his breath, he then caught up and responded.

"Roxas...put him down...nap...have to see...ugh. I have to see if he is awake by now." Axel put his head down by his knees and breathed in.

"The child is alone? Are you mad?"

"I know I know...I can't leave him alone, he could be so scared!"

"Never mind him being scared Axel...the boy is four years old, can you possibly imagine what he is doing?" Said the pink haired Nobody as he walked by with a sly smirk. All the color is Axel's face drained as he stood there and tried to imagine what the child could be, and would be doing.


	2. Rambunctious Roxas

Axel panicking, created a portal and saved time. By the time he got to his room, somehow he knew it was too late. He got to the door and once he opened it, it didn't surprise him that it was a complete mess.

Axel's desk had papers and other objects scattered. Roxas had also managed to find the red paint that Axel had used a long time ago, and a portion of the paint was used on the window. Axel just stood in the doorway, shocked at what had happened to his room. Roxas however was nowhere to be found. The child must have left to terrorize something else. Axel's face turned as red as his hair with anger. He bolted out of the room in a fury of fire.

As he ran down the hall, he tried to think of where the child could be. First he went to the library. Once he arrived, it was too late, Roxas had been in there. Books had been thrown around the room. He quickly left the library and walked down to the Round Room. He knew Roxas most likely would not go in there without an adult. Once he got in, it was safe. He continued walking and suddenly heard high pitched laughing, and then small feet running. Axel could not discover the trail, so he continued trailing him. Running a little bit faster, he was intercepted by Xigbar. The Freeshooter was on his way down to the Grey Area, but stopped the wheezing Axel who grabbed at the other Nobody and caught his breath. Xigbar concerned questioned him.

"Whoa…Axel, what's going on dude? Why are you steaming?" Xigbar touched Axel's back, and pulled his hand away quickly. Axel was indeed very hot because of his mood.

"I am beyond irritated right now. I put Roxas to sleep a little while ago…and well…when I went to check on him, my room was in shambles and he is gone!"

"Gone? Where did the little bugger go?" Xigbar looked at Axel. It was silly of him to even ask, since the obvious question was moot. Axel raised an eyebrow and shook his head at him.

"Idiot…that is exactly what I need to know Number Two! Now if you'll excuse me, somebody is going to get their backside blistered when I find them!" Xigbar stood out of the way, and smiled.

"Good luck man…Roxas has no idea what he is in store for." Said Xigbar as he disappeared to the mission room.

Axel stood standing in one place. The laughter continued now, a little louder. Axel decided to go down towards the north wing.

Meanwhile Roxas, was on the other side of the castle, but his laughter had apparently carried throughout the halls. He looked around, and did not seem to see any of the other members. He continued running until he saw someone's door open to their room. He walked in, and it was a rather dark and dreary room. The walls had been painted a deep purple, and there was a black candle burning. The little boy tip toed in and saw a silver blue haired nobody sitting at his desk. It was Zexion and he was very interested in his work. He had not noticed Roxas come in. Roxas saw the candle burning and was intrigued. Walking towards it, he looked back and Zexion had his back to the boy. Roxas walked and reached out to touch the flame. All of a sudden Zexion heard a loud scream. He whipped around and saw Roxas holding his hand to his side biting back his lip and yelling. Zexion walked over to him.

"Uh…Roxas! What are you doing in here? Where…um…what the hell?"

Zexion grabbed the boy roughly and carried him out of his room. While the child cried with the burn, Zexion ran into Vexen who was most likely coming down to get Number Six for an experiment. He looked at the boy, and then back at Zexion.

"Zex…what is going on? Why do you have Roxas? He was supposed to be with Axel!"

"I have NO idea why he is in my room. I turned around after he burned his hand on my candle, and I don't know. I am going to take him back to his room, I don't even know what to do with children." Vexen just stated he would be back in the lab, and Zexion disappeared through a portal and arrived back at Axel's room. It was vacant, but Zexion did not care. He walked in and noticed the mess. "Here you go little guy. And wow, did you do all this? Axel is not going to be happy." Roxas ran over to the bed and climbed up and started jumping. He smiled at Zexion and waved.

Meanwhile Axel was still down at an opposite side of the castle. He turned corners and decided to head back to his own quarters. He thought maybe the little terror might have been back in his own room. He quickly created a portal and was back in the paint splattered room. Opening the door, he then saw Roxas jumping on the bed. His tiny black sneakers that had tracked dirt from running around the castle was now getting all over Axel's bed. The little boy turned around jumping and gave the red haired nobody a huge smile.

"Axel! Axel, yay! You are here. Let's play!"

Axel did not know what to do. He suddenly became enraged at the child. There was fire behind his eyes as he approached the child. Roxas jumped off the bed and with a worried look in his eyes started to back away.

"ROXAS!" Shouted Axel as he looked down at Roxas. The little boy shaking from the loud yell stopped smiling and looked up at the angry Nobody. Axel held on to the boy's shoulders and scolded him.

"That was a very, very bad that you did! I put you to bed, and you were supposed to stay in this room and not touch anything! Look at this mess that you caused! And you caused mischief in other rooms of the castle!"

The boy just stared up at his fellow Nobody friend. Sure he was four, but in some way, in the far back of his mind, he retained a level of knowing right from wrong, and sensed that Axel was indeed very upset. His bottom lip quivered and eyes grew wide.

"I'm sorry Axel…sorry sorry sorry." The child stood still in Axel's grip. Clearing his throat, and starting to calm down, he continued to speak to the boy in a calm matter even though he was thoroughly upset with him.

"Sorry is not going to fix the damage that you caused. Do you know what happens to little boys who behave badly?" He looked right into the boy's eyes. Roxas shook his head no, but he pretty much knew that something bad was going to happen. Axel bit his lip back, and then continued. "Little boys who misbehave get spanked."

As soon as the words left his lips, Roxas backed up away from Number Eight and his hands flew to his backside. He whimpered and leaned against Axel's desk.

"Noooooo….Axel No! Please don't spank me! Please no! I am sorry for being bad…I won't do it again!"

"Yeah, that's right you won't do it again, because I am going to make sure you never wander away again! Let's get this over with!" He went to take Roxas's hand, but the boy resisted. Axel waited and then took it again. He carefully pulled the boy over his lap and pulled up the cloak. Her left the child's undergarments on.

The first slap made the child jerk forward, and tears were already streaming down his face. Axel did not want it to come down to this, because after all, Roxas was his favorite member, and a good friend. He paused for a moment, but then continued. Roxas jolted from not the pain at first, but the shock. Before he could react fully, Axel's hand down came again. This made the small little boy start to cry very loudly. It killed Axel to do this, but he figured everyone had to learn, no matter how old they were. Because Roxas was only four years old, he only gave him five slaps to his rear end. As he finished the last swat, the child was crying hysterically. His little fists were balled up and he was flailing about on Axel's lap. Number Eight gently took the boy off his lap and let him cry. Axel stayed for a minute and then spoke.

"Roxas...Roxas look at me." He knelt down to the boy's level. Roxas was still crying and his eyes were red and puffy. It took a couple of minutes before Roxas calmed down. Axel spoke again. "Roxy...I am sorry I spanked you, but you messed my room! You can't treat others stuff like that, do you understand?"

"Yes...ahem...yes Axie." Said Roxas as he sniffed back some tears.

"Alright, well we need to take you down to Vexen's lab and see if we can change you back. Love you as a kid there sporto, but I would much rather have my first hand comrade back for our missions." Roxas laughed, somehow he knew what Axel was talking about. Axel picked him up and the two went down the hall.

In Xemnas's office, he had finished most of his work, but he was still a little bothered by the fact that everything was quiet. He had not been interrupted or called upon since the meeting this morning. Although this did not bother the superior one bit, he was still a little perplexed by it. He arose from his chair, and walked towards the door. Opening it, he just so happened to see The Graceful Assassin, Marluxia. Marluxia was a relatively quiet Nobody. He kept to himself, and his large garden out in the back of the castle. Most things were not able to grow in the Dark city, but he made it possible. He continued walking because he did not seem to notice Number One. He flipped back his pink hair, and made his way down the hall. Xemnas fully came out of the office.

"Marluxia, a word if you will." Said the master as he went back into his quarters.

Marluxia sighed. He just wanted to get back to his garden, he had only left it to see where Larxene was so he could get a couple of pointers, but Saix said she was on a mission in The Land of Dragons. He hesitated and walked into the office.

"Yes my lord, what can I do for you?" The Nobody stood by the door, hoping this would not be a long drawn out affair. He was wrong, when Xemnas summoned him to sit down.

"Marluxia, as you probably know, Roxas has turned into a child. This is something that I am not happy with because it slows down missions, and it affects all my members. While Roxas can not do anything, he is being watched by Axel. When Axel is not around, he may have to be cared for by someone else, and that takes time and effort. Anyway, getting to my point, I need to know if there is a plant in your garden that Roxas can take to make him feel better? Do you grow anything like that?"

Number Eleven looked a little perplexed. He had never been asked this question, mostly because none of the other members cared about his hobby. It was one of the things he liked, and kept to himself. Scratching the side of his head, he cleared his throat.

"Ah, well...that is a very good question superior, I will have to check. I do recall making a trip to Wonderland with Luxord and picking some very strange plants for my collection, so perhaps the way things work there might help. You know with shrinking and growing larger. I will check this very minute." Xemnas nodded, and the pink haired Nobody vanished in a black cloud.

Wanting to check further into the matter, he got up again, and created a portal, and went down into the Grey Area. He was none too surprised to see that more than half of the members were being lazy and lounging. Saix was standing by the window with his clip board reading something. Xigbar, Xaldin, and Lexaeus were sitting around one table playing cards. Larxene, having returned from her mission was laying down reading a magazine, while Demyx was sitting across from her strumming some tunes on his sitar. Vexen and Zexion he assumed were in the lab. He wanted a clearer answer to everyone else's where bouts.

"Saix, I see everyone is having a grand time not working, but might I ask, is anyone out doing their jobs today?" The leader stood with his arms folded looking out among his members. Saix reading through the chart looked up at his boss.

"Yes, well Luxord is in Wonderland, Larxene just returned from The Land of Dragons. Marluxia is uh...let me see, he is in his garden. As you know, Vexen and Zexion are in the lab. That leaves Axel and..."

"ROXAS!" somebody shouted. It was Axel as he was running after the little boy who for some reason did not have any clothes on. It was quite a site. All the members stopped what they were doing as they watched Axel chase the little boy around. Xemnas stood not doing anything, but called out to have someone help. He turned to Xaldin who was uncommonly fast. Xaldin got up and with a quick flash ran over and scooped the child up. He held the unsteady Roxas in his arms, he really was not fond of children. Xemnas gave an angry look at the boy. He then turned to Axel.

"Number Eight, what is the meaning of this? I thought you were working on a plan of fixing Number Thirteen's condition? What is the hold up...and why in all heavens is he not wearing any clothes?"

Axel grinned a little, and then looked down at his boots. He really did not have the words prepared, but he forced himself.

"Well superior, Roxas and I were down in the lab, and they had him on the table poking and prodding him with all sorts of needles. He was scared. I tried to calm him down, and he wouldn't listen. He somehow managed to get down from the table and he ran away on me. Vexen and Zexion were a little preoccupied to help me, so this is where he ended up."

"So you let him run around? Axel...you know very well this castle is dangerous, we can't have that kind of behavior."

Xemnas walked over to Xaldin and took the child from his arms. Roxas clung to Xemnas in a frightened manner. The leader was very powerful indeed, and frightened all of the members.

"You young man are not to run around in the castle. Perhaps you are not aware of your actions, but I will see to it that you do." He proceeded to walk over to the couch, and sat down on the arm, placing the child over his knee. Roxas squirmed, and got very upset. This then caused Axel to get upset and walk up to the two, but Saix took his arm, and spoke to him in low tones.

"Lea…LEA! What are you doing? You can't interfere with the leader. Besides, you don't disagree with what he is doing…do you?" He cocked his head and looked at his friend. Axel pursed his lips and nodded to his friend.

"I already spanked him…he ruined my room. Oh man, you should see it. Remember when we were younger? I painted my bedroom by myself?" Saix laughed silently.

"Uh oh…like that again, your mother was not so amused. I don't think you sat down for a week after she was done with you!"

"Exactly…ugh, poor Roxas." The two were silenced by Xemnas giving a quick glance to the two talkative nobodies.

"Is there something you don't agree with Number Eight?" Xemnas held the child steady.

"Um…well…he was already punished Master Xemnas…and…well…I just think he ought not to be punished a second time…if you would kindly refrain…"

Number One held the child, but did not take his eyes off Axel. Pondering for a moment, he let the child up and handed him off to Number Eight.

"Very well…I suppose you better take him down to your room so that the others in the lab can figure something for him. Marluxia is in his garden trying to figure something that might work." He stopped talking as Axel stood and stared at him. He had a glare in his eyes, but quickly averted his eyes. "Well Axel, what are you waiting for? Take that child down to your room, its apparent he can not be left alone!

"Well uh…um." Axel looked down at Roxas who was holding on to the Nobodies' cloak. He had the look of tired in his eyes and yawned. He stammered as he looked back at the leader.

"Yes?" Said the impatient leader. Axel just shook his head and did not say anything more.

"Nothing master. I will take him now." The two quickly left and Xemnas stared as they walked down the hall. He then gave Saïx a questioning look.

"What in the hell was that about?" Saix smiled and then responded.

"I guess if you had punished the boy again, it would have bothered Axel slightly. Word has it, he did not go easy on Roxas. I suppose getting Number Eight angry is not a good thing." Saix chuckled a bit, and this made Xemnas smile.

"Its good to see he can be useful with some things. Anyway…I need to finish up some work." Number One walked away to his office.

Number Eight walked with the small little Nobody, and they arrived in Number Thirteen's room. Roxas started to get a little anxious, and did not want to stay. Axel calmed him down by promising him an ice cream if he behaved. This made the child become quiet real quick. He found the boy's clothing, and dressed him so he wasn't in the buff anymore. Vexen and Zexion had not come up with anything new, so Axel would have to wait. The child was put in his bed, and Axel watched as the child's eyelids got heavier and heavier. When he could not keep them open any longer, he just passed out. Axel sat on the child's bed and waited. Knowing that he was now asleep, he got off the bed, turned off the lights and walked off to his own chambers.

The rest of the castle waited, and Xemnas had grown very tired. He retreated to his bedroom. Soon the other members eventually got the point that nothing was going to be fixed, so they all went to bed too.

Morning arrived, and Axel rolled over in his bed. He yawned and heard a knocking at the door. Getting out of bed, he answered it, and was surprised to see Roxas, back to his normal size. Smiling, he embraced the Nobody and Roxas chuckled.

"Haha, well…I guess you are happy that I have changed back!" He let go of the red head, and stood back. Axel laughed too. Roxas then looked at the state of the room, and turned red with embarrassment. "Er…I did all of this?"

"Ah…yeah…well you were sort of a little menance. Don't worry…I took care of that." Axel grinned. "I am going to clean up here…but eh, you might want to check the library…"

"Oh man…I was a little pain wasn't I? I guess you really had a handful yesterday with me." Laughed Roxas.

"Well yeah man…I don't deal with children. You were an exception. Hmmm…I wonder when you changed?" Roxas was about to respond, when they heard a familiar voice behind them.

"Well well well, it looks like my time magic did wear off when it was supposed to!" said Number Ten. He was fully dressed in his Organization attire and smiling while shuffling some cards in his hands. Both members looked at him with strange expressions.

"What do you mean like it was supposed to? Could there be a chance that it wouldn't...was I going to be stuck as a little kid?" Exclaimed Roxas as he flailed his arms.

Luxord put his fingers to his goatee and brushed it. He smiled in his cocky way and looked down at the small Nobody.

"Well, my time magic can be very temperamental. The funny thing is, I usually never use it, how odd is that?" Luxord shook his head and started laughing. "Well, anyway...its good to have you back to normal, I guess I will see you down in the Grey Area. I need to teach Saix a couple of tricks on this one card game...at least if he lets me. See you around kid!"

Roxas look over at the clock, it was only around 7:15 in the morning, he was wondering why Luxord was awake so early. He ran down to his room after saying goodbye to Axel. He got dressed since he was already awake and walked down to the Grey Area. Not much was going on. Luxord and Saix were both talking, and Xigbar was sitting on one of the couches flipping through a magazine. When he walked in, he caught Saix's attention and was waived over by him. Great, he thought, he was in more trouble.

"Roxas...good to see you are all back to normal...well as you are awake, I could only assume that you are ready for work." The blue haired nobody did not waste any time. He had a full schedule and when he saw members avail, he took his chances. Roxas tilted his head. He was almost sorry he was awake. "I am going to have you team up with Luxord today and go to Agrabah. There is a certain ruby shard that we must have for item synthesis, it will work well. Xaldin brought something back the other day. My only caution is a very dangerous heartless there named the Sand Mummy. Be careful!"

Luxord looked at Roxas and nodded.

"Are you ready mate? Come on, I don't have all morning. Stay close to me...but ah, heh...don't get too close to my cards, wouldn't want you turning into another little beast again. Not like I have anything against whacking your bum if you get out of line!" Luxord laughed as he formed a portal. Roxas smiled gingerly, and followed The Gambler.

Once they got to the world, Roxas was amazed. He had only been to a few worlds, and never to Agrabah. Usually the harder worlds were saved for the strongest of members. Maybe Saix was giving him some harder challenges because he trusted him, or maybe because he was the only fool awake. While the two fought and tracked their way through the hot desert sun, the castle was waking up.

"Saix...I need a full report. What is the deal with Roxas...did he change?" said Xemnas as he stood in the Grey Area. By this time, Xigbar was sent on a mission to Neverland. Larxene and Marluxia had been sent to Hallow Bastion, Xaldin was sent to Beast's Castle, like always. Demyx was sitting on a couch strumming his sitar, Lexaeus was in the library using a computer to look up data, and once again Zexion and Vexen were in the lab. Axel was still sleeping.

"Well my lord, it seems that Number Ten's time magic is just temporary, and wore off. I do say though, wasn't it somewhat nice having a child in the castle?" Saix looked compassionate towards Xemnas. Xemnas however did not agree.

"Good heavens Saix what are you trying to do to me? I have to deal with the lot of you, never mind have Roxas as a child again. I mean, he is already the youngest member, and that too along with Demyx, and Axel...wait a moment...Axel, where is he?" Number One suddenly looked around and noticed that the biggest trouble maker in the Organization had not accounted for today. He grew a little angry. "Saix...where is Axel?"

Number Seven was looking through his papers when his master cleared his throat and asked him again. He looked up a little nervous.

"Uh well...I have not seen him since yesterday when Roxas was still small. He went to take the child to bed, and that's the last. Maybe he is still asleep in HIS room? I am not entirely sure."

Xemnas looked around the room, he saw that Demyx was the only one in the room.

"Number Nine, come over here at once. Put down that infernal instrument. I need you to go down to Number Eight's room and see if he is still asleep. He should have been awake to be briefed for a mission earlier. Go now, at once!"

"Ugh alright boss..." Demyx liked to be lazy, but he did not want to keep Number One waiting, so he ran all the way down to Axel's room. Once he got to the door, he put his ear up to it. He heard somewhat childish chatter, and someone seemed like they were having a good time. Thoroughly perplexed, he slowly opened the door. Once it was open wide, Demyx's jaw hung open, he could not believe what he saw.


	3. Anecdotes of Axel

Inside sprawled out on his bed sat Axel...but something was very different. Axel had changed from an adult, to a boy of five years. He also was wearing his black cloak, and it was fitted to his small stature. His hair was the same, but a little bit more wild because the child had been playing around on his bed. As soon as Demyx closed the door, Axel looked up.

"Demy! Did you come to play with me...did you bring your sitar? Are you going to play some games with me. Come on, lets wrestle, let's play tag. Ooooh, oooh let's go down to Memory's Skyscraper!" Axel had jumped down from his bed and was bouncing around and around by Demyx. Demyx thought it was a riot. He grabbed Axel's arms and swung the boy around and around in circles.

"Axel...wow, what happened to you?" Number Nine had no idea what he was going to do, he had to present The Fire Wielder to the superior's attention.

"I don't know, woke up after being with Roxas last night...Oh, Roxas, where is he, I want to play with him too! We can go get ice cream and play. Come, come on Demy!"

"Calm down Axel...we need to get you down to see Xemnas...he isn't very happy that you supposedly slept in. But I am sure you won't be in any serious trouble, after all, you can't help it if you changed right?" Demyx held out his hand and Axel grasped it. He led him down the hall towards the Grey Area. As they walked down the hall, they were greeted by Marluxia and Larxene who had just returned from their mission. Marluxia just stood and stared, and Larxene burst out in laughter.

"You have got to be kidding me! Now Axel is a child...what has happened to our Organization?" screeched the blond Nobody.

"Oh be quiet Larxene!" Said Demyx. He really could not stand her sometimes.

She continued to laugh as all four went into the common area. Xemnas and Saix stood talking when they suddenly stopped. Saix just stood staring, while Xemnas smacked his hand to his forehead and closed his eyes.

"Why...why must I be burdened with these extraordinary events?" He walked over to a couch and sat down, face still in his hands.

Saix on the other hand stared at the boy. It was like looking into the past. Axel and him had grown up together. He got sentimental, and smiled.

"Little Lea…" He said to himself.

Demyx walked over to another couch, across from the dark lord, and had Axel sit down next to him. Axel was not happy that he had to sit and behave himself.

"Why can't I play Demy? Why I just want to play, I don't want to sit here...I want to play!"

Axel began to pester Number Nine. Xemnas looked over at the boy with trying eyes. Saix on the other hand was reading through his clip board. He smiled, Luxord and Roxas should be finished with their missions, as well as Xigbar and Xaldin. He just needed to have Vexen and Zexion in the room, and it would be set. Xemnas got up from the couch and looked over at his second in command.

"Saix...I will be in the Round Room, you make sure when everyone is back and counted, that they join me. Do not have anyone else leave...as a matter of fact, all missions are halted until I know what in damnation is going on!" The master disappeared through a black portal. Axel eyed in amazement. He knew he could do that too, but it was always fun to watch.

A couple of moments later two other black portals appeared. Out of one stepped Xigbar and Xaldin, who from coming in opposite worlds, must have met up together. Out of the other was Roxas and Luxord. Saix summoned the two from the lab, and all twelve members were now together. Before anyone could notice Axel, Saix spoke up.

"Alright members, Xemnas wants to see all of us in the Round Room right now. No detours, it is regarding some very important information. Let's move out!" Saix was the first one to go, alongside Luxord, and Roxas.

Demyx did not think much to watch Axel, as responsibility was the last thing on his mind. He quickly disappeared. The Graceful Assassin, Chilly Academic, and the Cloaked Schemer did so as well. Xaldin and Xigbar were about to go when suddenly Xigbar noticed a very familiar red head prancing around. His eyes nearly fell out of his head.

"Axel? Hey…um…wow…he's little now. Must be something in the water huh?" Xigbar chuckled as Xaldin shook his head with a grin. Number Three usually was not much of a talker, but he was very stealth, quiet, and intelligent.

"Xigbar…did ya ever think that perhaps this thing is only just a small faze…come on, if we are late, we are going to really hear it from Master Xemnas." Xaldin quickly went through a portal, leaving just Xigbar and Axel.

"Hi Xiggie! Look…I am little! Okay…well let's go now!"

Number Eight went to create a portal by himself, when all of a sudden he felt a hard slap to his backside. He lost his breath for a moment and turned around. He was staring right in Xigbar's eye.

"And what may I ask do you think you are doing?" said The Freeshooter. He knelt down to Axel's level and put his hands on his knees and grinned.

"Um...everyone went in the black hole, so I was going to go in the black hole...and I can do it Xiggie!" said Axel as a matter of factually. This made Xigbar laugh. He suddenly grabbed the boy by the arm and led him through a portal towards the Round Room.

Once they got there, everyone was seated. Xemnas watched as the two came through. Naturally with Axel's mood swings, he did not like the fact that he was "made" to go anywhere he didn't want to go.

"But I don't want to go in here, I want to play." Shouted the young Nobody.

Every member in the room, especially a very surprised Roxas looked at the two. Xigbar held the child by the shoulder's tightly. He then crouched down by Axel's ear and whispered to the boy. The other members looked on.

"Seriously Axel…you haven't even been small long enough to know, and you're already on your way to some serious trouble young man...I suggest you drop the attitude and sit down in your seat…Go right now!"

Axel did not need to be told twice, he quickly got into his seat. Xigbar looked over at Xemnas, winked, and sat down in his own seat. Xemnas sat for a moment before starting anything. He scanned the room and looked over and saw that each member was present and accounted for. He looked over at the red headed trouble maker and laughed to himself.

Axel looked around the room. Saix caught his attention and the child lit up with a smile. He bounced up and down in his seat and laughed.

"Isa! Isa Isa Isa! Come on Isa, let's go play…please?" Shouted the boy. He was getting looks from everyone, and Saix could not help but smile. He hid his face, but spoke up.

"Uh…not now Lea…you must be quiet okay?" Said the gentle Nobody. Xemnas glared at both of them. Axel quickly stopped and sat still.

"Alright, my friends...thank you for attending. I have had Saix suspend any further meetings until we find out what is causing this little problem. I use the term little loosely because as you can see from Number Eight, and what previously happened to Number Thirteen, this isn't going to stop so easily. I would *THINK* that my team of scientists would have figured something out already, but nothing seems to be coming to them...am I correct gentlemen?" Xemnas cast a tyrannical glance at Vexen and Zexion.

"With all due respect superior, this has only happened once...and we are doing the best we can do. May we experiment on Luxord if it helps?" Said Zexion with a straight face. Luxord looked over at The Cloaked Schemer and narrowed his eyes.

"I don't think so there fellas...not going to do any experiments on this mate!" said Luxord as a matter of factually.

"Well actually Luxord...it wouldn't be anything that would hurt you, I promise. We really just need you and your time cards...it won't take more than a couple of hours. Besides...with missions halted, its not like you have a whole lot to do right?" said Vexen with a cunning smile. Before Number Ten could respond, Xemnas spoke up.

"Very good Vexen...Zexion Using your brains, I like that. Luxord, I am sorry, you do not have any say in the matter, we need you..." Number One was cut off by a loud sigh from Axel.

"I'm bored...can I go out and play now?" Roxas looked over at his friend and suppressed his laughter. Xemnas could not believe the audacity from Number Eight. The other members including a very angry Xigbar started talking. Xigbar was rolling up his sleeves, and Xaldin and Larxene were exchanging glances at their superior wondering what he was going to do.

"AXEL! Don't make me come down from this seat and teach you to behave!" Shouted Xigbar and he eyed the little boy.

"I just want to play...I want to go outside, and I want to play with Roxas, and I..." This infuriated Xemnas and he stood up in his chair.

"That's it! Number Thirteen, take Number Eight out of my sight before I kill him! Just like he watched you, you have full control of what he does...just keep him away from his room, and make sure he stays out of trouble...calm down Xigbar, he is in good hands." Xemnas looked over at The Freeshooter ready to lambast the hide off Axel.

Axel looked over at Roxas and smiled, but he did not want to listen. He thought of only one thing to do. He followed suite with what Xemnas said, and he stepped down from his chair. Xemnas looked over at Roxas and nodded his head.

Saix wanted so much to take his friend, but he knew he had to stay quiet. Crazy antics would happen if Saix took control of the little red haired being. Roxas on the other hand looked up to the superior as he spoke to him.

"Uh Roxas, it is most likely better if you take Number Eight somewhere, anywhere. I have to continue this meeting, and…" As Number One looked over at Roxas, Axel disappeared in a fury of flames. All of the members stared in disbelief. Xemnas, who could not utter any other word suddenly stood up in his seat. "WHAT JUST HAPPENED?" He looked around at each of the members. Each of them either looked to the ground, and some others looked at each other. Xemnas was fuming with anger. "WELL? IS ANYONE GOING TO SAY ANYTHING?" It was just when Xigbar stepped in.

"Superior, allow me to find him…I will not disappoint you!" Number Two leaped down from his seat. He was ready to get even with the child. He created a portal and was soon gone. He knew exactly where Axel would be.

Meanwhile Axel had found himself down near the training room. He figured no one would find him there. There were certain dangers about being there. After all some of the most ferocious beasts appeared for the members to fight. Axel being his child self, walked in and started to run around. He pretended he was being chased, and then he shot some fire balls around. After being a little bored, he decided to summon a creature.

All members had the ability, but being in his size and stature, Axel would not be able to control it. He decided to summon an ice beast, something that could easily be killed with his fire powers. It turned out for the worst as it was very large. Forming from the child's imagination, Axel did not know how to control the creature. He shot fire at it, but it would not adhere to him. Suddenly out of nowhere, two shots were fired from an unseen gun. Axel looked out into the audience seating and saw Xigbar. The beast was hit directly, and soon fell. It then dissipated. There stood Axel looking down.

"Heh heh…Hi Xiggy!" He stood kicking his feet around. "I was just trying to…" He was cut off by the angry Nobody.

"Don't you even say another word." Xigbar jumped down from the arena seating and took Axel firmly by the ear. He led the child down the hall towards the Round Room. Before they went in, he looked down at the boy.

"Oh yeah…just one more thing." He smiled with a glare. Axel looked up with a sore look and spoke.

"What?" He said loudly with a little bit of attitude. This was indeed the wrong answer for response to Number Two. Xigbar suddenly knelt down, grabbed Axel and put him over his knee. He whacked Axel's backside, and it only took one swat to upset the boy. Number Eight started yelling, and then eventually crying. In the Round Room the commotion could be heard. Xemnas stopped speaking and addressed the remaining members.

"Well, it sounds like Axel has been found. Come now members, let me carry on!"

Xigbar finished off with a couple more sound slaps, and then released the boy. He held Axel's shoulders and the two appeared back in the room with the rest of the members looking down on the two. Xemnas smiled down upon the trouble maker Axel, and then at Xigbar.

"Thank you very much Number Two for bringing back Number Eight. You have missed quite a lot of information, but I will brief you later." He looked over at Roxas and snapped his fingers. "Roxas, please take Axel out of my sight. He needs to keep himself occupied while he is in this state, and obviously I do not trust him alone. Please see that he is watched over." Number Thirteen nodded his head and got down from his throne. Roxas gripped Axel's hand and looked up at his master.

"My lord...I am going to take Axel to Twilight Town, he can stay close to me...is that alright?"

"No Roxas...I don't want any of my members out of the castle. I suggest you stay here, go down towards the garden and stay. I am sure Marluxia will be fine with both of you there."

Marluxia's face cringed. He did not like anyone in or around his garden unless he was present. He could not say anything though, this is what the master wanted.

"Yes my lord...we will stay put there. Come Axel..." Roxas took the small boy's hand and the two disappeared into darkness. With the two gone, everyone resumed their attention to Number One.

"Alright, with those two out of here, I want to go on to say that Luxord...I will be needing your time cards." Luxord raised an eyebrow and looked at Number One.

"But…my lord, they are always with me…they could not have caused Axel's transformation. They hit Roxas…"

"Whatever has happened Number Ten…it seems to have escaped like a virus. Roxas was around Axel the most, but this is not for me to understand and figure out. Anyway, I can not have any of the other members turning into children. I do not need more children running around, nor do I need these stress levels I have been experiencing." Luxord fished around his pockets and went to hand them to Xemnas, but then he stopped.

"Uh, you know, I don't think it is such a wise thing for me to do. You know just handing them over. I don't know what causes the transformation. I can put them in safe keeping, or take them to your office after the meeting. What would you propose?" Xemnas nodded after staying quiet for a moment.

"Ah, well…that does sound right after all. I did not think of the dangers the cards could cause myself. Alright, after the meeting is over, follow me to my quarters and we will lock them away."

He carried on talking about various new changes, and then excused himself to his office. Some of the members stayed behind and talked, while others drew off to the Grey Room, and their own chambers.

Roxas arrived down in the garden with Axel. It was an elaborate place, beautifully tended with large trees of all sizes, and flowers of every kind. Lush green earth, and a small pond with a fountain also aligned it. Axel immediately ran over to the pond and laid down next to it while Roxas sat down on the window ledge watching the boy. As he sat and watched, his eyed became a little heavy...and he soon decided to take a nap. He quickly woke up though and realized that Axel was still there, but then he thought what could the child really do? His eyes closed and then opened again, and then finally he could not keep himself awake, and he passed out.

A couple of minutes past, and Axel looked over at his sleeping babysitter. He noticed that even though Roxas was there, with him asleep, he was pretty much alone. The boy stood up and pulled back his sleeves, and he held out his hands. He was going to practice a couple of things, as long as no one was watching.

Soon small balls of fire formed and he began to lightly singe some flowers nearby. He didn't even know why he was doing it, all that he did know was that Roxas was asleep, and there was nobody else watching him, so he was free to do what he wanted. It was almost like a puzzle, he would singe a flower here, and then make a pattern in the lush grass with burn marks. Looking down, he actually felt proud, like his own work of art. Meanwhile, Marluxia was on his way down to the garden. He usually traveled alone, but Demyx who did not have a mission accompanied him.

"Another dull meeting huh? I sometimes wish we had more interesting things to listen to, no offense to the master, but ugh, earful." Demyx was twirling a stick as the two approached. Marluxia looked less than pleased by the younger nobody's remarks.

"Quiet Demyx, you should have more respect for the superior, after all, he can take you out with one shot." Marluxia grinned as he spoke, but then his nose picked up a strange, but familiar scent. "Do you smell something odd?" The younger Nobody put his nose in the air and smelled around the area.

Back in the garden, Axel frantically tried to contain the burning brush. He did not mean for it to get this bad, but there was really nothing he could do. He walked over to Roxas and shook him.

"Roxas! Roxas…please wake up!" He looked around and saw Marluxia's beloved pink rose bush in flames. The little red head put his hands to his face. "Oh nooooo, Marluxia is going to be so mad at me!"

Demyx and Marluxia continued down the hall, the burning got closer. Marluxia could not place the smell. He had smelled it in the past, but could not finger it. Suddenly Demyx spoke up.

"Um...hmm...yeah, kind of smells like burning, uh...like leaves or something along those lines...uh wait...aren't Axel and Roxas down by your gardens?"

He looked at the other nobody. The color dropped from Marluxia's face. He paused and then gasped...he knew that Xemnas giving them permission to be down by his quarters was a bad mistake. The two members ran all the way down the hall as they reached what disaster lay. Just as he suspected it, Number Eight was watching in awe as a blooming jasmine flower was being engorged by flames. Axel stood up and watched as the plants died in fury. He then felt a forceful tug at his cloak's hood pulling him back.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING?…You wretched child! Shouted a very angry Marluxia. Axel couldn't turn to face The Graceful Assassin fully, so he hung his head low and just closed his eyes.

"I'm...I'm sorry Marluxia, I was just having some fun, I...tried to wake Roxas, but he won't wake. I…"

"Be quiet right this minute!" Number Eleven quickly cut him off and yelled to Roxas to wake up, but Roxas wouldn't, it seemed he was right next to a poppy bush, and the toxins had put him in a deep sleep. He then noticed that the grass and flowers were still engulfed in high flames. Holding tight to Axel, he looked over at Demyx. Axel struggled. Marluxia held him tighter. "YOU JUST PISSED OFF THE WRONG NOBODY!" He gritted his teeth, and Axel's face was drained of color.


	4. More Trouble For a Redhead

Marluxia held on to the child, and looked over at Number Nine. Demyx was just standing watching the horror of the flames. He snapped out of it when Marluxia continued calling his name.

"Demyx, use your powers, put out those fires immediately, and see about waking Roxas, I don't care what measures you have to take. As for this little idiot, I'll see to it that he gets his just punishment." Marluxia having enough of Number Eight's antics, walked over to the window's large ledge and sat down. He held Axel down over his knees and pulled back the boy's cloak. Nothing would be spared of this punishment.

"Marluxia...stop, please I am sorry, please...don't spank me...please!" Cried out Axel as tears were starting to form before the punishment even began.

Ignoring his pleas, Marluxia pulled out a long thick switch that was hidden up his sleeve. It most likely was cut from one of the shrubs that sat along the pond. Axel's eyes widened when he saw, and started to move more. Marluxia pinned Axel down with his left hand on the boy's back. With switch in hand, he raised his right arm and it came down with a swipe across the boy's bare backside.

Axel cried as Marluxia's switch struck his skin. The pink haired Nobody continued to thrash the boy's behind. Loud cries came from the boy, and he felt like he was in the worst pain ever. As tears ran down the boys face, Marluxia spoke to him.

"You think you have so much free rule over this castle, doing whatever you want. I will tell you this Axel, you will never try anything like this again!"

Demyx finished putting the fire out, and turned to see what was going on. He almost felt bad for his former grown up friend, but at least it wasn't himself in that position. Wincing each time the switch came down, Number Nine looked over at Roxas, he had a plan. He created a small form of water and held it high above Roxas. He then released and the droplets came down, drowning Number Thirteen. Roxas jumped up and looked around not knowing what was going on.

"Ugh...ah, man...what's the meaning...ugh...Demyx, what are you..." Roxas stopped as he looked over and saw his small little friend being taught a lesson. He ran over, but a force knocked him back. Apparently Marluxia did not want anyone to interfere. "Marluxia, stop, what is the meaning...of..." Roxas was stopped by Demyx grabbing his arm sleeve and showing him what the little terror did.

"Roxas no! Marluxia is angrier than I have ever seen him. It would be wise not to step in to something like this. Axel deserves it. He ruined Number Eleven's plants...and, well you WERE supposed to be watching him, what did you think he was going to do, play nice?" Roxas scratched his head and looked down.

"Those poppies…I must have dozed off for a second…oh, poor Axel!"

Roxas did not say anything else, he just watched as Marluxia finished giving out the awful punishment. Number Eight's backside seemed to emit a glow. When he was done, he set Axel down. The boy jumped up and down doing a sort of little dance to alleviate the pain, but nothing was working. Roxas walked over to him, and Axel reached up to be held, the boy was seven, but Roxas gave in to his demand and picked him up in his arms. Axel pressed his face into his friend's shoulder and sobbed. Marluxia put down the switch and stood up to see the portion of garden that was destroyed. He turned back to Roxas.

"I suggest you take that evil spawn to his room, lest I change my mind about a second punishment." Marluxia spat out in anger. He was beyond furious, and it would take several days for him to get over this terrible act of wreckage. That was the one thing about Marluxia. He was a very gentle Nobody, usually the most timid of all members, but when he was angry, there was no stopping him.

"Yes Marluxia...I am sorry." Roxas stood standing for a moment, while Axel cried. His eyes were burning with tears. "Come Axel...I'll take you to your room, and maybe you can apologize later to Marluxia okay?" Roxas looked into the little boys eyes, and Axel nodded with a loud sniff. He looked over at Marluxia and gave him a dirty look, something that did not escape Marluxia's eyes.

"Oh, you still giving me attitude? I would watch it Axel...you are on very, very thin ice with me...go, have Roxas take you to your room, otherwise I can not know what fate you await."

Roxas took this as his cue to leave, and he created a portal and left sooner than expected. Demyx stood next to a poor burnt plant, and examined it. He then looked at Number Eleven.

"Wow Marluxia, didn't think you had it in you to do that to Axel...I have never seen you so mad."

"Yes well, I can be quite angry when I want to be, believe me…its been a while. But let me ask you something, you want some child messing with something you hold dear to your Nobody self. Sure we are not supposed to have feelings, but my garden is everything to me. Imagine how it would be if you walked in to him smashing your sitar to pieces?"

"Ugh...I would go ballistic if he, or ANYONE did that. I am not even a child and Xigbar took it away a couple of days ago. I know what you mean..."

"I bet you would even have a very similar judgment of the punishment I gave our young Axel. Believe you me, I guarantee he won't be sitting too comfortable for a couple of days now. Besides, he has always been a bit of a behavior problem here. I don't know why he is not punished more by Xemnas."

Demyx laughed. He couldn't imagine having an adult Axel over the superior's knees receiving the same harsh punishment.

"Yeah, well...him being my friend, I can't say he didn't deserve something for what he did. Well, Marluxia, I am going to head to the Grey Area, maybe some news has come about with Vexen and Zexion. I will talk to you later!"

"Demyx, thank you again for your help with the water...I honestly can't thank you enough. Now...leave my quarters at once...I am still bitter, and me being alone right now will make everything better. Be gone!" Marluxia expelled Demyx out with a cast of his hands. Demyx found himself back in the Grey Area on a couch.

Saix was standing by the window with his clipboard when Demyx arrived. He looked up while reading about Xaldin's latest mission in Beast's castle.

"Demyx...where have you been all day? I needed you to go to Atlantica and face the sea witch...you know you're the only member who can deal with that much water...come on you lazy child!" Saix walked over to the couch and crossed his arms.

"Saix, I am sorry...I was helping Marluxia...Axel got to his garden, and well the scene was rather unpleasant." Demyx leaned forward and stretched his arms. He told Saix everything that had happened. Saix gasped at the fact that his old friend had been punished so severely. He responded in monotone though as to not let Demyx think he cared too much.

"Yes...well, Axel has never really changed his ways, not since we were..." Saix noticed Demyx was staring intently on the conversation, he quickly changed the subject. "Uh never mind...go to Atlantica right away, we need that information." Saix watched as Number Nine disappeared into darkness. He then looked around the room and saw that it was fairly empty. Taking this as a que to see what happened to his friend, he left the room. He soon arrived at Axel's door, he heard voices and knocked lightly. Roxas answered.

"Saix...hey...what's up?" said Roxas as he was blocking the door to Axel. He could tell Saix was a bit concerned.

"I want to see Axel...I heard he had a rough time with Marluxia, and I want to make sure he is alright...can you, I mean...can you please leave us, while I talk to him?"

"Sure Saix...I'll be down in the Grey Area, see you later." Roxas then disappeared in a portal leaving the Luna Diviner to his friend.

Saix walked in slowly and was shocked to see Axel lying on his stomach, he was gripping a pillow, and he was still crying. Saix walked over and sat on the portion of the bed where he can look his friend in his very red and swollen eyes.

"Lea...are you okay?" He placed his hand on Axel's back. Axel jerked a little from the sudden movement, but then relaxed as nothing was going to hurt him. He didn't speak, but just laid there sniffling. Saix continued talking. "Listen...I suggest you get some sleep, just like Roxas, this time magic of Luxord works itself out so you'll be back to your normal self in the morning, hopefully. I am sure you will be back to your hair brained schemes again. Hey...while I don't know everything that happen down there in the garden, I should only suspect that you didn't get everything that was coming to you...am I right?"

Axel continued to cry, and didn't say anything. He was much to ashamed on how he behaved. Saix just sat there, and continued. Axel's eyes grew heavy as his friend tried to make him feel better.

"We all act on our own accords, and well...I guess you acted up sure enough."

The red haired boy suddenly looked over at his friend and wiped away the tears on his face, and brushed his nose with the sleeve of his cloak.

"Isa...I don't need you to yell at me...I know I was a bad. If you were little with me, you would have gotten a spanking too!" He said with little effort as he tried to stay awake. Saix just sat there and continued to talk as if he didn't hear the boy.

"You're probably right, although you were the one that always got us into trouble." He rubbed the boys back. "I have some ointment here, do you want me to put some on you?" He held up a bottle. Axel looked at it and nodded. He didn't even care that his friend would see him half naked.

Saix pulled out the bottle, and pulled up Axel's cloak. There before him was a well spanked behind. It was very red and warm, and had a few stripes of blue and purple hints to it because of the switch. Saix cringed at this. He put some ointment into his hands and rubbed each of the child's cheeks. Axel moaned at the feeling because as bad as it hurt, the cooling of the salve made him feel better. Once he finished, he adjusted the robe and put a blanket over the boy. Tousling his hair, he spoke gently to the child.

"I will see you in the morning little Lea...have a good nights sleep." Saix knew he should have stopped talking, once he looked over at the red headed nobody, he noticed he was fast asleep.

Morning arrived quickly, and Saix was the first one awake and down in the Grey Area to make sure everything went according to normal. He picked up his clip board that sitting on the window sill and looked over it. He felt like someone else was in the room with him, he turned around and saw that it was Marluxia. The Nobody was sitting on a couch, awaiting confirmation of him going to a mission. He read a magazine in the meantime. Saix walked over to him and cleared his throat. Marluxia looked up and sneered.

"Saix...morning, what can I do for you?" Said Marluxia looking back to his magazine.

"Well, hello to you Marluxia. I have some mission information for you, going to have you go to Disney Castle...maybe tap into the main frame there. Think you can handle that?"

"I can handle anything Saix...even disobedient little children." He looked up at the blue haired Nobody and sighed. "I know why you are making small talk. It isn't about the mission, its about your pathetic friend. Well don't worry, he is alright. Of course I can't say the same for his behind. I thrashed it to a moderate amount."

"I know Marluxia. Ever since this whole tragedy with Luxord's cards, we have been trying to handle this situation the best we could. First Roxas, and then Axel. Don't you think you were a little hard on him?"

"Absolutely not. Now, if we are done with this pathetic conversation, I will go to my mission. Thank you Saix, for your ever little concerns on the welfare of others."

"I am concerned about all the members here. In case you forget who you are talking to, I am second in command!"

"Yeah, I know very well about your power. Just make sure the next time your childhood friend is acting up…you are the one that puts him in his place, got it?"

Marluxia got up and vanished in a portal. Saix shook his head and walked over to the window and stared out. His concentration was broken when he heard laughter and footsteps coming into the room. He turned around and saw Roxas and a back to normal sized Axel. Saix smiled to himself and thought. "Lea is back...good to see he hasn't been broken."

The two ran over to Saix and were begging for a mission.

"Hey Saix...with Axel being back to his normal self, can we please go to Twilight Town? There is still a lot to do near Master Diz's tower. Several heartless we need to take down." Roxas said as he brandished his keyblade.

"Yeah, being a kid is not something I ever want to have to repeat. So I guess the sooner we go, the better? I wouldn't want to run into Marluxia again, ha ha. Maybe I should go to his garden and stomp on the ashes." Axel said as he laughed. Roxas thought this was hilarious, but Saix did not.

"Its not funny Axel. I am surprised you're attitude is so caviler. Number Eleven is not going to forgive you so easily, and you can forget about going down towards his garden. He has it blocked off from you, or Roxas entering there."

"Oh poo on him. He is such a serious Nobody! Come on Roxas, we have some heartless to kill! Bye Saix, we'll be back later!" The two quickly disappeared into the portal and they were gone. Saix crossed something off his clipboard and walked back to the window. It was now at this point Xemnas came into the Grey Area. He had a look of tiredness on his face.

"My lord...I apologize for saying this, but what is the matter, you look positively dreadful!" Saix stood staring at his superior.

"Why thank you Saix, that makes me feel ever so better. Like I said the past couple of days...everything is getting worse. I guess I might as well tell you what..."

Number One was cut off by a loud female scream and what looked like two young boys running down the hall escaping lightning bolts. The two boys were none other than Xaldin and Xigbar. They had succumbed to the rejuvenation effect, and looked about the same age as Axel had been, about seven years old. Xemnas responded again. "Yes...as you can see, I am now running a daycare. I will be in my office...please do something about these children. Have missions been canceled by chance?"

"Ah, well...because I hadn't thought that this still might be happening, I sent Marluxia to Disney castle, and Roxas and Axel are in Twilight Town. I was also going to have Vexen and Zexion go to Wonderland with Luxord again, maybe come up with something."

"Fine, very well. Have them go, but that means someone will have to stay and watch these two, and ...I don't know what is going on right now!"

Xemnas turned to see what was happening. Xaldin and Xigbar had run in, and were now hiding behind a couch. Larxene ran in after them, one side of her hair had apparently not been styled yet. She looked very angry. She waltzed over to Saix and Xemnas without seeing the two culprits hiding.

"Where are those two little monsters? I was in MY own bathroom, getting ready for the day, and they thought it was funny to open the door and throw a small creature in there...what the hell were they thinking?" She looked around the room until she spotted Xaldin's hair, how could she not, he had a lot of hair. She quickly ran over to them and the two scattered to run out of the room. They managed to get to the door, until they ran right into Lexaeus's arms. He held a little boy under each arm.

Lexaeus cleared his throat, but did not say anything. He nodded at Xemnas and smiled slightly. The two boys struggled to get free, but the large Nobody would not release them.

"Ah ha! There they are…little shits!" She went to walk over to them, but was stopped by Saix.

"Larxene, leave them to myself and Xemnas...go on back to your quarters, I am sure everything will be taken care of."

"Ugh, oh alright, but I am not being a babysitter to a couple of creepy children, I don't care if I am the only girl, got it!" Turning to both boys she glared at them. "You two…you better watch yourselves!" She stormed out of the room, while Saix took his attention to the two mischief makers.

Xemnas stood staring at the two, but did not seem angry. Lexaeus put them both down, and the two walked over to a couch and sat down. Xaldin looked nervously at Xigbar, and then spoke up.

"We were just having a little fun. We didn't do anything wrong superior." He fidgeted with his fingers. Xigbar also chimmed in.

"Are you going to...are you going to spank us?" The boy stared at his boss with large frightened eyes. Apparently he had forgotten how Axel had behaved the previous day. He was acting out just like the boy.

Xemnas normally would have liked to punish them, but he thought it was hilarious seeing Larxene so angry. He looked over at Saix and smiled, and then looked at the boys again.

"Young men...you are not going to be punished...but I have to say, you need to watch it with Larxene, cause she very well might get the best of you and your backsides. Go...go do what you children normally do...but do not let me catch you out in any of the worlds. I can not stress that enough, I know you two are both very good at what you do, but with these circumstances, you are to withdraw." He looked over at Saix. "You make sure they listen to you, I have to go to Hallow Bastion and I will be back later, is that understood Number Seven?"

Saix looked over at the two boys on the couch. They were sitting there punching each other in the arms. He sighed and looked back at his master.

"Yes Superior." He watched as Xemnas left the room. With a depressed look on his face, he looked over at Lexaeus who was sitting on the other side of the room. The large nobody was just reading a magazine. He then walked over, while casting a watchful eye over at the two boys. They were still busy fighting each other, but it looked innocent enough.


	5. Troublesome Two's

"Lexaeus, what are your plans today? I haven't got any missions for you." The blue haired Nobody just stared at Number Five. Lex responded.

"I really have nothing planned Saix. I was thinking of just relaxing maybe...I don't know. I guess I will kick myself later for this, but I can see if those two little runts want to do something. Maybe I can keep them out of trouble."

Saix stared at Lexaeus in disbelief. He couldn't imagine wanting to volunteer to baby-sit. He smiled and then responded.

"Really, you're going to watch those two? Honestly, I was going to punish Axel or Demyx with watching them. I actually wanted Demyx to do something, but I would feel better if they were in safe hands."

"You have my word Saix." Lexaeus looked back at both boys and with a stern voice called to them. "Alright you two. Come on, we are going to do something. Get you out of the castle, maybe go outside into the city. Come on." He stood waiting as both Xaldin and Xigbar got up from the couch. Lexaeus took each boy by the hand and they all left together.

As they left, Saix turned back to his clipboard. So many missions had been canceled, and the Organization was getting behind in their work. He had to find some way to see why the members were being rejuvenated. Luckily there have been no repeats with the same member, but that very well could come back and jinx him. With the two little pests gone, Saix decided to take a stroll away from the Grey Area. He spent so much time there, he was beginning to get a headache. He decided to see how the scientists were doing in the lab. Walking he reached the door and knocked twice. Zexion answered and smiled slightly.

"Greetings Saix...nice to see you. What can I help you with?" Said Number Six as he added an ingredient to a potion he was concocting. He carefully measured out his test tubes. Saix watched with curiosity. He then got out of the trance and looked at Zexion.

"Er...I am wondering if anything has come through on the rejuvenation fix? I don't know if you heard, but Xigbar and Xaldin got turned...I found out this morning as Larxene was running after them in the Grey Area today. It was quite entertaining."

Zexion smiled a bit. He then turned around as Vexen walked in. The older scientist was carrying several beakers filled with a thick goo. He looked over at Saix and nodded his head. He had heard a portion of the conversation as well.

"I am sure Xaldin and Xigbar are causing much trouble, I mean think about it, its most likely like old times for the two of them. Braig and Dilan never really changed much. Right Ienzo?" Vexen smirked at Zexion who was not amused.

"Thats not even close to being the same. I as you recall was very mature for my age...so no...don't compare me to a mere pathetic adolescent." Zexion went back to his potion. He was often ostracized because when he was a somebody, he was the youngest of the bunch. Now at 18 he seems more mature than Axel, Roxas, and Demyx put together. "Anyway Saix...if you can get a hold of those two children, then maybe we can try something. Don't worry, I assure you it won't hurt."

"Alright Zexion, I will see about fetching them. Lexaeus is watching them as we speak." Vexen suddenly cackled loudly.

"Ha ha! Aeleus is babysitting? You hear that Zexion? Remember when you had that pet turtle, and you asked him to watch it? He ended up stomping it to death because it hissed!" Said Vexen as he laughed to a very serious looking Zexion.

"Anyway...Saix, go and check on them, and please bring them back. The old memories are just TOO much right now to take!"

Saix nodded and walked down towards the front doors. He pushed both open and was now outdoors. The castle that never was floated in the sky. Because of the powers the Organization had, they were able to withstand gravity. Right on the outside of the castle was a platform, it was long and stretched around the entire castle, sort of like a porch. Saix found the three sitting and talking. He was mildly surprised. Walking over, he heard Lexaeus lecturing them.

"And that is why you can not go on missions alone while you are in the condition you are in. Could you possibly imagine what would happen if you two had encountered a heartless larger than the one we just saw?"

Xigbar and Xaldin were sitting on a stone slab. They both looked very bored, but as they saw Saix, they perked up. Saix turned to Lexaeus.

"Boring the children to death are we Number Five?" He looked over at Numbers Two and Three and smiled. "And are the two of you behaving yourselves?" He stood awaiting an answer while he looked sternly at them. Xigbar was the first to answer.

"Yes Saix…although I wish we could do something else, I am sick of learning about dangerous things. We already know everything, we are the best fighters in the Organization, and we NEVER need help!"

"Don't be so brash Number Two, there is always time to learn new things. Anyway, you two…I need you to go see Zexion and Vexen. While you two are children, and so far the most well behaved, I need some tests run on you."

Xaldin's eyes widened and Xigbar objected.

"But! Saix…tests? We don't want to have tests ran on us…what if they hurt?"

Saix lowered his gaze at both children, and was extremely stern about it.

"You will abide by any rules Number Four and Number Six hand out to you, now go!" The two boys stood standing. Before Saix could tell them again, Lexaeus stood up and grabbed both by the hoods.

"Number Seven told you boys to get on with it!" He shooed the two, and Xigbar and Xaldin did not need further coaxing. They both ran towards the lab, leaving Lexaeus and Saix alone.

"You know, this whole children experience is very strange. I mean do you remember when Axel and I were mere children? Man…Lea was the biggest trouble maker in Radiant Garden. He got me in so much trouble, my parents wanted me to stay away from him…ugh, my parents." Saix sat down while he hung his head low. "I haven't thought about them in many, many years." Lexaeus stared at his friend, and then stood up.

"Its alright Saix, you never forget things like that. Anyway, I had best get down to the lab, see if the boys made it down there safe."

"Well they had better, I need to go speak with Xemnas, and I am going to mention it to him, so he'll want them to obey as well. Alright Lex, I'll see you down there!" Saix created a portal and stepped inside and he was transported to Xemnas's office. He knocked on the door, and there was an answer from inside. He was mildly surprised the superior had returned from Hallow Bastion. Saix opened the door and walked in. Xemnas was sitting behind his desk.

"Saix…please tell me you have some news about the rejuvenation process?"

"Uh…well I sent the two children down to Vexen's lab. Maybe hoping he could do something. You know, maybe some kind of potion."

"Well, that's very good judgment. Please go to the lab and see what else is going on." Xemnas looked at his second in command sternly. "When you are finished, I want to see Xigbar and Xaldin in my office."

Saix made a worried face and nodded. Xemnas reassured him.

"They are not in trouble, I just want to ask them some questions Remember, you tell them they are to come see me when all this lab nonsense is done, understand?"

"Yes your lordship." Saix turned and walked out of the office. He arrived down at the lab, and he heard anxious cries. He hurried into the room and saw Xigbar and Xaldin both sitting on the lab table stripped down to their undergarments. They had several tubes sticking out of places, and they both had very upset looks on their faces. Saix walked over to Xigbar and rubbed his back and smiled. He then noticed that they were in the room alone, and he panicked a little.

"Why are you boys unsupervised?" He looked around and did not see anyone. He looked back at the boys trying to be compassionate with them. Suddelnly Zexion appeared from the back area of the lab, and walked toward them.

"Vexen is grabbing some other materials. We have reached better results, but we still don't know the reason of why the cards are having this reaction."

"Oh, hello Zexion. Well, I understand why you two are doing these experiments, but I would just assume that its because the cards have a time magic on them right?" He smiled at Zexion with a snide glare.

"Yes, that would be one factor, but the reason does not lie only in the card, there is something else involved. Excuse me for one moment." He looked back at the boys. "You two, please continue to sit and behave." The Cloaked Schemer went towards the back and disappeared through a veil. Xigbar looked over at Saix and complained.

"Saix, why do we have to be in here. I am bored, I want to do something adventurous. Please, can't you make Vexen stop this?" The little boy frowned.

"Well, I can't stop what they already started, but as soon as you two are finished here, you need to go and see Xemnas, he needs to ask you two something." Xigbar was chewing on the side of his cheek, and stopped in horror.

"WHAT? We have to go see the superior? Why what did we do wrong?" Xigbar looked back and fourth at Saix and then Xaldin.

"You two did not do anything, the superior just wants to see you regarding something, he did not alert me, so unfortunately I can not tell you what it is. Come now, let me find Vexen." Saix walked over to the back area, and as he approached it, Vexen walked right into him. He was holding several potions, and with him colliding with Number Seven, they all came crashing to the floor. Vexen looked furious.

"Saix, would you kindly watch where you are going? Ugh, now I have to start all over." He knelt down to gather the broken glasses and wiped the floor. He then looked back up at his two subjects. "You two can get up, stretch and go walk around for a bit."

"Well, hang on just a moment, they need to go see the superior about something. I am sure this will take you a little while to brew, so…" Saix turned back around looking at the boys with a stern glance. "Go on boys, Xemnas is expecting you, I will help Vexen clean up and then I have to head back to the Grey Area. I trust you two can go to Number One's quarters?"

Both boys undid their tubes and put back on their cloaks and nodded.

"Good, alright then. Vexen will alert me when he is all set, and either myself or him will come get you two."

Saix turned and created a portal to return to the mission room. Vexen was still cleaning, and complaining under his breath while he did it. He looked up at the boys angrily.

"Well? Get on with it you two, I need to get this cleaned, and finish brewing. Off, off you go!" Vexen looked towards the back and yelled for Zexion to help him. Number Six came running out to help his friend, and the two boys quickly ran out of the lab and headed towards the superior's office, when Xigbar halted them.

"Wait…we don't have to head to Number One's office right this minute right? I mean Saix said Xemnas was expecting us after we were in the lab, what if we halted and didn't go there until a little while longer?"

Xaldin looked a little uneasy. He was all about following orders and never breaking rules. He was a little surprised when Xigbar who was Number Two wanted to do something of this nature.

"Seriously, think about it. Zexion, Saix, and Vexen think we are going down to see Xemnas. Meanwhile, Xemnas thinks we are still in the lab. it's the perfect crime!"

"Uh…Xigbar, we need to go to the Master's office. I don't want to get in trouble, especially with Xemnas."

"Oh you worry too much, come on, let's go to Beast's Castle, I mean I never get to go there…you always go there, and tell me it's a great adventure. We won't get lost because you know everything about the place right? I mean is it fun to go there?"

Xaldin was getting more in the mood as Xigbar talked about the castle. He quickly changed his mind and responded.

"Oh its such a challenge. I like it there." He looked around the room. They were in the middle of a random hall. "Alright, we will go for a little while, and then come back, and then go to Xemnas." He smiled at Xigbar and then stated. "It IS the perfect crime, nobody will ever know." Xigbar smiled, he was happy his friend was loosening up.

Xaldin created a portal, and the two went through. Once they arrived, they had to be careful. The Beast was very protective of his castle, his servants, and of course the rose and his beloved Belle. Xaldin had been here many times, so he knew where to sneak in and sneak out. The two boys walked until they arrived in the courtyard. They figured they could play and have a good time.

"There alright, I think we have just about all the potion cleaned up, and I have more brewing, and well look at the time, its been nearly 45 minutes. Do you think Xemnas is done with the boys, because then we can try again?" Said Vexen to Zexion and Saix as he had returned within the time.

"I am sure of it, you know the master, he likes to get things done quick and easy. I will go down to his office to see…" Saix was interrupted by a black portal forming in the middle of the lab. Out came Xemnas looking irritated.

"Well…Saix, its been nearly an hour, I was hoping that you would have brought me the boys…and…" Xemnas looked around, he noticed that the lab was a slight mess, but it was missing two very important Nobodies. He looked right at Saix and then at Vexen and Zexion. "Where are they? Number Four, Number Seven….Number Six?" He stood with his arms crossed. Saix looked at Vexen who then shrugged his shoulders. They had no idea what was to happen when they told the superior that the boy's left on their own to Xemnas's office a while ago.

"Uh…wait superior. You mean to tell me they never went to your quarters like I told them to?" Saix exasperated, and then looked at Vexen who shrugged his shoulders. "Oh dear me….where could they have gone?"

"That's what I would like to know. They are helpless little boys who I am sure would not be stupid enough to go to a world…or would they?" Said Number One with a raised eyebrow at his second in command. Saix swallowed hard. "I will be back in my quarters. I expect them back here in a very short amount of time, and…to be in my office afterwards. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes superior. I will see where they are right away." Xemnas was gone in a flash, and then Saix looked at Vexen with tired eyes. "Shit…where could they be?"

Vexen smiled as to knowing exactly where they were.

"Where would two young boys go with the most incredible castle besides here. And with a fantastic beast that guards it?"

Saix almost smacked himself in the head. He knew Xaldin would take Xigbar to Beast's Castle. He knew it too well.

"I will be right back."

"Would you like me to come along, I very much want to see the look on their faces when we approach them."

"Yes, actually please come with my Vexen." Vexen smiled and looked back at his apprentice.

"Zexion, please continue with the potion brewing, and make sure all the glass is picked up."

"Yes Number Six. I shall see you when you return." Saix nodded and with Vexen behind him he led the way, and soon the two were on their way.

Meanwhile Xaldin and Xigbar were walking the corridors. Xaldin knew that the beast's quarters were in the West wing. He looked over at his friend.

"Hey, okay so…the beast usually hangs out around his wing…guarding that rose. I know this castle very well. There is a large dungeon where he used to keep Belle's father and…" Xigbar looked at him kind of strange.

"Who is Belle Xaldi?" Asked the young Nobody. He was thoroughly confused.

"Xigbar…don't you ever listen to me when I go on my missions and come back with my briefings for Saix? Ugh, she is the beast's most wonderful treasure. But anyway, I think we should avoid seeing either of them, and go to the dungeon, come on!"

He started running and Xigbar shrugged his shoulders and followed eagerly. It took a little while because they had to sneak around near the west wing, and avoid any encounter. Sliding a door aside, the two boys snuck inside. It was dark and damp. Xaldin grabbed a lantern that was hanging on a nearby wall. Xigbar followed his friend. The two soon approached a large open area with rafters. Somewhere where they could both play. The two climbed and jumped. They shouted and wrestled. It was going well, but something was watching the two. It was no doubt the beast. He had heard noises in his dungeon and went down to investigate.

"I got you Xaldin! You are supposed to lie down dead, not move around!" Yelled Xigbar as he bared his guns. They were heavy, but he managed. All of a sudden a noise arose, and Xigbar quickly turned his head, as did Xaldin.

"Did you hear that Xiggy? Uh oh…I think we might have been found out! Quickly lets get out of here!" The two went to run, but the giant beast came out of the shadows and cornered them.

He did not know Xigbar, but he did know Xaldin. Although at this moment, he did not seem to notice his size stature. Xaldin being brave brought fourth his lances…but being his small size, they did not cooperate, and he was speared in all directions. Xigbar had bared his arrow guns, but also with him in his child form, the guns were too heavy, and he could not get them in an upright position. The beast gashed its teeth and grabbed both boys, and held them against the wall. He pressed them against, and stared at them both.

"Why have you come?" He sniffed them and his eyes were enraged. Xaldin looked at Xigbar and moaned slightly. Usually he would have the beast in a full on brawl, but he could not help but shake. Breathing hard still, the beast waited for a response.

"Uh…we mean no harm beast…um as you can see, we are not our normal selves, we really don't want any trouble, please release us!" Cried Xigbar. This answer did not satisfy him. He roared and pressed further, harming the two. The pressure was making them hurt now.

The two boys were now very scared and the beast was moving in on them, when all of a sudden two older nobodies came out of nowhere. Saix swung his giant claymore, and stuck the beast. He got right up and then again was hit this time with Vexen's ice power. Beast sensing he was not ready to fight got out right away. This left two very angry older nobodies. Saix stared at both Xaldin and Xigbar. The anger he had in him was more worry than actual anger. The whole organization watched out for one another, whether they were adults or children. This was indeed a worrisome situation for both children.


	6. Intro to Black Paddle

"Just what the hell did you two think you were doing coming out here? You could have been killed!" He knelt down to Xigbar and reached out and grabbed the boy's chin and lifted it to face him. "I am relieved that you two are alright, but a moment later and you could have been killed." Looking around the dungeon, he shuddered. It was cold and damp, not a very good place to be in. Vexen stepped in and also spoke.

"You know, I would have thought you two would have bigger brains than say Axel and Demyx." Saix nodded and then he then looked over at Xaldin.

"I am especially disappointed in you Xaldin. You know better. You know the beast is dangerous even when you are at full power." Xaldin looked at him, he knew he shouldn't have responded, but he did.

"I can handle the beast all by myself Saix!" Shouted Xaldin with a little bit of attitude. Number Seven looked back at the boy flabbergasted and then grabbed Xaldin by the ear, and Vexen grabbed Xigbar's hand firmly. They created a portal and all four went back.

"What's…what's going to happen to us Saix?" Asked a worried Xigbar as looked over to Number Seven. Saix did not replay, so Xigbar looked at Vexen. Vexen feeling the stare on him finally responded, but looked over Xigbar's question.

"You two were supposed to go straight to the superior's office. He is absolutely furious with you two. The look in his eyes…it was crazy." Vexen smiled and then he was stopped by Saix who held his hand up.

"Enough Vexen, we don't need to scare the children, I am sure they will be a lot more scared when we get to RTC."

"Saix…please…what is going to happen to us, come on please…someone tell us?" Xaldin twisted around uncomfortably as Saix held his ear. It hurt, and he had blinked back some tears. Saix sighed.

"I have no idea what he is going to say now, so it is really your fate in his hands." Xaldin's eyes grew wide as he heard the word "hands". He could only imagine.

Once they approached the office, they did not even have to knock, as Xemnas sensed their arrival. He opened the door and stood staring at both boys. His loud booming voice then spoke.

"Xaldin and Xigbar, my finest fighters. Thinking that the world could pass you by and nothing would ever come in between. Well…that is not the case now. I want to see you both in my office. But of course to add to the suspense, I will take one at a time." Xemnas dismissed Vexen because he needed to get back to work. Saix stayed by both boy's sides.

"Your grace…I will stay, make sure the boys do not run off this time."

"Oh, I believe these two lads would be very wise to just stay right here. I do however have something to say. Saix, this did not have to happen, but I will allow you to stay."

He then looked down at Xaldin and Xigbar. "Who hatched the idea to go to the castle?" He looked at Number Two, and then back at Number Three. No one said a word. He cleared his throat and crossed his arms. "If I don't get an answer out of one you, your punishments will be a little more severe than they already are planning on being. Answer me right now!" Xigbar choked up and talked.

"Um…superior…it was me that wanted to go…and Xaldin did not want to, please don't punish him!" Xigbar looked at his friend. Xaldin jumped right in as to also protect his friend.

"Uh, well master, I don't think it was all Xigbar's fault. I wanted to go…and I wanted to see the beast, and maybe see if we could fight him, and…"

"Silence both of you!" He pressed his fingers between his temples. His dreaded headache was returning. He paced back and fourth and then looked at the troublemakers.

"I would have thought better of you two to do something this foolish. You are my two most fearless members, and you let this rejuvenation get the best of you!" He paced around the room and looked at them again. "You are not Axel, either one of you, and yet you go ahead and do not use your heads! Xigbar, you will come in first." Number Two uttered a short little gasp. Before the superior went in, he stopped. Summoning Vexen back, he had an idea. Vexen arrived as quickly as he had left.

"Yes my lord?" Said Number Four as he was confused as to why he was back so quickly.

"Vexen…fetch me…the black paddle." Xemnas said with a devious grin. Both Xigbar and Xaldin's eyes widened. The black paddle was something that was used on Ienzo in the past. Made by Vexen for Ansem. It was taken to the new dark world because Zexion was not quite changed when he arrived, and he still needed to be threatened with it, and sometimes it was used on the boy.

"Yes my lord." Vexen quickly left and arrived back with the black leather implement and handed it to Xemnas. Number One then looked over at Xigbar. Vexen bowed and left once again.

"Come along, I will show you what happens to naughty boys who do not obey the rules!" He grabbed him by the arm, who struggled. Stalling as much as he could angered the superior. Xigbar looked over at his friend and spoke to Xaldin.

"I am sorry to get us in trouble Xaldin…I am so very sorry!" The boy bit back his lip as Xemnas continued to pull him in. He tried so hard not to follow his master, prolonging his punishment as long as he could. Finally fed up with the child's antics, Xemnas grabbed the boy under his arm and closed the door. Saix looked down at Number Three by his side. He glared at him.

"So…this was an idea hatched primarily by Xigbar huh?" He waited for an answer. Xaldin could not look at his comrade in the eyes. He then responded, but not in a manner Saix had expected.

"You guys weren't supposed to find out…we uh…" He was caught off guard by a crack to his backside from Saix, and a very upset sigh. Xaldin quickly put his hands to his behind and looked up at the angry Nobody.

"Don't even start with your little tone Number Three. Xemnas is aware of everything that goes on in this castle. And also, do not think for one moment that your little attitude will not be brought up to Xemnas Number Three. I do not feel sorry for you, because you two should have known better!"

Xaldin did not say anything, as he accepted the way he had been. Saix immediately regretting what he had said then put his arm on the boy's shoulder and Xaldin grasped onto Saix's arm and the two stood awaiting the fate of Xigbar. Xemnas was most likely giving the boy a lecture before dealing out his fate. Saix looked down at his comrade. Usually a fearless nobody, Xaldin looked so scared next to the blue haired nobody. He spoke up to ease the child's fright.

"Look Xaldin, while you both clearly did not use your heads…I guess adventures can't be held back if you are…" Saix was cut off by a large _smack_ from beyond the door. There were also sounds of frantic cries from the head leader's office. "Oh man…um…" Saix cleared his throat as Xaldin suddenly gripped his hand. Number Seven looked down at the helpless boy. "Xaldin, I can not help you right now, nor should I." Xaldin looked up and nodded. "It does sound like something terrible…I just really hope that if this ever happens between the two of you, you will remember the consequences."

The smacking continued and Xaldin did not know what was worse. Hearing his friend being punished, or the fact that he was to be receiving the same thing in just a short while. Saix tightened his grip on the boy, and then looked at him again. "Xaldin…I only assume you understand why this is happening." Xaldin nodded, but did not agree entirely. After all, his backside was impending doom. The two stood for a little while longer as soon the cries had subsided, and the door finally opened. Xemnas led Xigbar out of his office into the arms of Saix who had knelt down. He embraced the boy who was sobbing quietly. Tears fell down his cheeks and he wiped his nose with his sleeve. Saix held the boy, and looked up with a straight face at his master. Xemnas just stood and held his hand out to Xaldin.

"Xaldin…come with me." Xaldin gulped loudly and reached out to the superior who roughly grabbed the boy's hand. Xigbar watched Xaldin approach the room, but halted him.

"Xaldin…talk to me…I am…" He couldn't talk much between the tears running down his face, and the incoherent speech. Xaldin just stood waiting for him to finish. He wasn't mad at his friend, just disappointed in both of them.

"I know Xigbar…you just had to go to the castle…thanks for dragging me along." Xemnas still holding the boy's hand pulled harder. He then turned his head back and spoke to Saix with no remorse.

"Number Seven, take Xigbar to his room, and you make him stay there. I will have Vexen come for Xaldin. Do not leave Xigbar's side until this one is properly taken care of. Do you understand?"

"Yes my lord." He gave Xaldin a heartfelt glance, he was not going to tell the superior after all about his little outburst. He then looked at Xigbar who had stopped crying, and was just now sniffling. "Come along Number Two."

Xemnas watched the two walk away, and he continued with Xaldin pulling him in the office and shutting the door. He let go of the boy's hand, and had him stand and wait.

Saix walked down the hall with Xigbar hand in hand. He held such a grip on Number Seven, that Saix was beginning to have hand cramps. The two arrived, and Saix walked in with the boy. Xigbar walked over to his bed and sat down, carefully. He looked up at Saix and frowned. Instead of being compassionate, the Nobody spoke sternly.

"I really do not know what you wish me to say to you Xigbar. You were extremely naughty and irrational, both of you! What do you have to say for yourself? Saix crossed his arms and looked at the boy.

The boy did not say anything in return, he just sat sniffing back tears and holding on to his pillow. Saix turned around and went to exit.

"Sorry…" Was all that the child could muster. Saix not facing him smiled, and then left the room.

Xemnas walked over to his desk and picked up the freshly used paddle. It was still quite warm. He then turned to face the child. Shaking his head in disappointment he spoke.

"That was a very foolish thing you did today. I blame Xigbar for having the bad idea of going, but you are mainly at fault for even thinking you and him could take on a fight with the beast! That was extremely reckless of you, and now you must take what's coming to you." Xemnas stood for a little while longer, and then continued. "You also are at fault, and Xigbar got the same lecture. You two may be Numbers Two and Three, but being at your rejuvenated forms, you will adhere to any member who is an adult! I really feel that by your actions today that you will receive the maximum punishment. You will not object, and when I am finished, you will be confined to your room. Do you have anything else to say before I begin?"

Xaldin shook his head. He was beyond frightened. Anything that he might have said would have been worse because he was known for his attitude. Xemnas seeing as he was not going to have a response then commented to the boy. "Very well, come over here Xaldin."

Xaldin had tears in his eyes and he hadn't even been punished yet. He obediently walked over to where Xemnas was sitting. Xemnas did not even give the boy a chance. Xaldin was forcefully put over his superior's knees. Xemnas eased his hand on Xaldin's back, and then with his other hand lifted up the boy's cloak. Cringing, Xaldin waited as his backside was being prepared for doom. Xemnas rolled back his sleeve, grabbed the paddle and raised it in the air, it came down with a forceful smack to the young boy's rear end. Number Three jolted as Xemnas continued. He could not believe the pain he was feeling, and if it was real. The paddle had so much of a sting to it. Tears streamed down his face as he begged for his master to stop. Xemnas did not relent and applied several more stinging spanks. Xaldin knew he shouldn't have, but he jerked trying to get away. This only irritated and angered Xemnas more.

"You will not get out of this easily young man!" Said Number One as he gave Xaldin one more and removed the child from his lap. Xaldin pulled his cloak down and stood crying his eyes out, while Xemnas walked towards the entrance. He summoned for Vexen to come, and within seconds Number Four had arrived. He held out his hand in which Xaldin unwillingly took. Sniffling, the little boy looked up at his boss and continued to cry. Xemnas just stared through the boy with a cold gaze.

"Get him out of my sight Number Four, and make sure he is in his room, along with Xigbar too." Xemnas rolled down his sleeves, and walked back to his desk to finish up some work. Vexen stood for a moment and let the child weep into his side. Xemnas had his head down, but noticed that the nobody was still in the room. "Yes Vexen, what can I help you with? I thought I gave you an order?"

"Oh…um nothing my lord. I will take him now. I apologize." Vexen seized the boy by the shoulders and led him away from the master's office. Once they were outside the door, Vexen knelt down to Xaldin and gave him a stern look.

"Come along Xaldin…I am to take you to your room." Vexen extended his hand, and the boy grabbed it. Walking down the hall, Xaldin continued to cry. His backside stung severely. Arriving at Xaldin's room, Vexene pushed the little boy in and then closed and locked the door. Xaldin was to stay in his room as punishment. Xaldin walked over to his bed and carefully crawled up on the bed. He laid down on his stomach and sniffed back some tears.

Back in his room, Xigbar's tears had stopped. He flopped over on his bed and stared out the window. He wondered if Xaldin's punishment had ended and if he was alright. Deciding to test fate again, Xigbar walked over to his window and unlocked it. His and Xaldin's rooms were not far apart. They were separated by Demyx's room. He knew that Number Nine was most likely not in his room, so he could get away with what he was about to do. He opened the window and extended it outward. Climbing on the window ledge, he eased himself off and scaled the castle walls.

As he lay there in his bed, Xaldin heard something tapping at his window. Looking up he saw none other than Xigbar. Xaldin got up from his bed and opened the window. Xigbar was standing on the ledge, he hurried in. Xaldin stood by having his friend come in. Xigbar was breathing heavy and then finally leaped in and landed on the ground. He turned around and looked at Xaldin.

"Hey Xaldin!" Said Number Two as he smiled. Xaldin was amazed that his friend had come in, but he was a little scared at having him caught.

"Xigbar…what…what are you doing?" Asked Xaldin as he wiped his eyes. He really could not stop crying, and furiously wiped the tears so Xigbar would not see. "Are you insane? And are you seriously trying to get us into trouble again?" Xaldin looked towards the door waiting for it to open, but it did not. He looked back at The Freeshooter and gave him a worried look. "I don't know about you, but I don't want to cross the superior again. His spanking hurt really, really bad!"

Xigbar laughed and rubbed his backside. He grinned at his friend, but Xaldin looked worried. He decided to humor him anyway.

"Yeah no shit that hurt! It's the superior, of course its going to hurt the most. And that damn paddle…I had no idea it still existed…where the hell did Vexen find it? Ugh, anyway yeah you know the superior could have put more power into that spanking, and then we wouldn't even be able to sit down for a month!" Xigbar walked over to the desk and stood by it, careful not to lean on his behind. He looked thoughtful and spoke again. "He's like the father of the Organization." He stated as he laughed.

"Oh and what…Saix is like the mother? I highly doubt it." He glared at his friend. "You know, you are really stupid. I really have nothing to say to you except glad I wasn't the first one in."

"Yeah I was mad that I had to go in first, but I guess it was because I had egged you on to go in the first place. You know, its funny that you said that about Saix. He was really angry when he walked me back to my room. He called us naughty and irrational. I felt really bad, couldn't even look at him." Xigbar tapped his fingers against the desk and then looked at Xaldin. "So…how long do you think they will lock us in here?"

"I don't know, but you better get back to your room! I don't want you or myself to get into trouble. Come on Xigbar, go back now!"

"What? No, they think I am in my room, its not a big deal. I am just bored in my room. At least with me in here, we can both be bored. Besides, we are punished, we're not leaving the room right?"

"No, but…still. No Xigbar, you have to leave. I don't want to get in trouble, get that through your head! Now go back the way you came, cause obviously you can't go out the door." Said Xaldin as he looked at his friend sternly. Xigbar contemplated, but soon understood that he had to go back to his own room now.

"Oh alright…help me with the window." Xigbar walked over to the already open window and jumped on the ledge. He eased himself carefully out, and then it was too late. His hand slipped, and Xigbar found himself hanging. Xaldin immediately ran over and held his friend's hand. The only way he could save Xigbar was to lean over the edge.

"Help! Xaldin, please…don't let go!" Screamed Xigbar as he held on to his friends hand. Xaldin leaned out the window ledge.

"Xigbar, I can't…I can't hold on much longer." Xaldin leaned in as much as he could before a large hand reached over and grabbed Xigbar and Xaldin back into the room.

Xaldin looked up and saw a very angry Lexaeus staring back at him. Xigbar quickly went to dart out of the room, but Number Five grabbed hold of the boy's waist.

"Just what do you two think you are doing?"


	7. Marluxia's Mischief

Lexaeus gave the two a stern glance. He was a Nobody that was usually not trifled with. When he did not get a response from the boys, he continued talking.

"I was walking past when I heard terrible shouting!" He looked around the room and he sensed something. "Wait…aren't you two being punished right now? I would THINK that you both were to stay in your rooms…isn't that correct?" He looked at both boys. Xaldin's lip quivered.

"I am in my room Lexaeus!" He shouted and then backed up holding his hands to his mouth. He knew he had to stop answering back elders like that, he really did not know what he was getting himself into. Lexaeus raised an eye brow.

"Excuse me Xaldin? Now, I am going to ask again, what the hell were you two doing just now?"

Xaldin who had creped over to his bed, and Xigbar who stood by Lexaeus's side stayed quiet. The large Nobody looked at each of them and started to get more angry.

"Not going to talk eh? Alright then. I guess I'll have to try another way." He reached over and grabbed Xaldin, and Xigbar. The brute nobody walked over to the bed with each boy under one arm. He sat down on the bed and put both boys over his knee. Xigbar's eyes widened, and Xaldin spoke up.

"Wait! Lexaeus please! Please don't, we'll talk!"

"You two were already given the chance, take what's coming to you." He pulled up both boy's cloaks. The punishment that Xemnas had given them earlier still showed signs, and the marks were there, but faint. Before he began, Xigbar butted in.

"Please! Lexaeus, I'll behave, you can take away my guns, you can make me stay in my room all night, I won't visit Xaldin, please! Please don't spank us, it still hurts from before!"

"There is no pleading with me Xig…now be quiet, or your punishments will only be prolonged."

Lexaeus raised his hand and alternated on each boy's backside. Xaldin and Xigbar both cried out with waves of tears coming fourth down their faces. They were making so much noise that the door opened to the room. Luxord who had been walking by popped his head in. He looked at what was going on, but still asked Number Five.

"Oy, Lexaeus, what's going on here mate?" Said the blond haired member as he stood in the door frame. Lexaeus did not look up, but continued to spank both boys. He then looked up with a perturbed glare.

"Number Ten…as you can see, I am teaching these two a lesson. I had just come from the lab where Vexen told me he had delivered Xaldin to his room, where he was to be confined. Xigbar thought it would be fun to have an adventure." His hand came down a couple more times. Both boys were sobbing hard now. Luxord winced as he watched Lexaeus administer the thrashing.

"Aye…well I guess they didn't learn the first time. And I hear Xemnas did not go easy on either of them." He laughed as he looked over at Number Five.

"I would say not Number Ten…Xemnas used the black paddle on them." He said as he continued. Luxord raised an eye brow, and then smiled again.

"Me myself, I would have given them a sound smacking to their bums as well. Aye, might have even used me own slipper." Said Luxord as he smiled. "Well I have to get going, Saix has a mission for me."

Lexaeus soon finished and put both boys down. He then stood up. Taking Xigbar by the ear he turned around to face Xaldin.

"You…get into bed, and I expect you to stay in it! As for this one, he will also be confined to his quarters." Lexaeus turned back to Luxord. "I am going to take him to his room, wait for me, I will come with you." The three left, leaving Xaldin wiping his eyes with his cloak sleeve. He hadn't expected to be in this much pain at all. He wished he had never listened to Xigbar. Climbing into bed and wincing as the mattress hissed under his sore backside, he laid his head on the pillow, and quickly fell asleep.

Lexaeus walked with Luxord while now holding the small Xigbar in his arms. The boy had become drowsy and started stalling while he walked. So Number Five had decided to carry him to his room. Arriving at Number Two's room, he set the child in his bed. Xigbar winced as he was laid in bed, but soon rolled over and continued sleeping. Luxord looked at him and smiled.

"Such a naughty chap eh? You never know how someone is going to act, or did act when they are children." He said as he looked at the giant Nobody.

"Lucky for you, your time magic will not affect you. And I have no idea what Braig was like when he was a child, I only really knew him when him and I worked in Radiant Garden as guards." He looked over at Xigbar and made sure he was sound asleep. "Come on, we better get to that mission before they wake up. I don't ever want to baby sit again." The two members left the room in a huge hurry. The arrived at the Grey Area and were briefed on the mission, and then went through the portal.

Xemnas had heard what the two boys did as he sat in his office. He was furious because what he says, every member should adhere to. He decided to pay them a little visit. Creating a portal, he first arrived in Xigbar's room. The boy was sprawled out on the big bed snoring loudly. He was lying on his stomach and had the blankets half covering his body. His face was pressed into his pillow like he had been crying into it. Xemnas smiled, and figured the boys had been punished enough. He then continued into Xaldin's room. Xaldin was also lying on his stomach. He was more in the fetal position also sleeping. He had cradled a pillow and his hair was in his face. Xemnas covered him and then left the room. Closing the door he ran into Vexen.

"Hello Number Four, where are you headed?" Said Xemnas as he stood staring at the member. Vexen gave him a hurried look and mumbled.

"Your lordship…I am sorry to be rude. I have to head back to the lab, I think Zexion and I have gotten some more information on this rejuvenation process…but I am not 100% positive. There is a lot of information to gather and see what is going on and…" Vexen was interrupted by Xemnas holding his hand up.

"It is quite alright Vexen, you do not need to let me know about every little thing, just as long as something is getting done about it." He looked over at the large clock in the hallway. "I must be going, I have a meeting with Marluxia at Castle Oblivion." He quickly turned around and created a portal and was gone. Vexen stared a moment and then left down the hall soon after.

With the day progressing, night turned into day. Xaldin rolled over in his bed and realized that he was back to his normal size. He let out a large sigh of relief, and then gasped in pain. He was still very sore for his foolishness the previous day. He got out of the bed and got dressed for the day. He made sure he looked his best. Exiting his room, he walked towards Xigbar's. The door was closed and the way a member could tell if member was still in their room was by their symbol emblem on the door. It had a tint of white light to it. Xaldin knocked on the door. Xigbar answered smiling.

"Hey pal…look at you! Look at us, no more silly children. Ah it feels good to be us again." Xigbar said as he slapped Xaldin on the back.

"Oh, easy for you to say…I am still sore, and you should be too you rotten jerk!" Xaldin went to take a swing at the sarcastic Nobody, but Xigbar held him back.

"Oh come off it Xaldin, aren't you supposed to have a high tolerance for pain?" Said Number Two as he smiled.

"Yes, yes I am…BUT not when I am seven years old. In case you haven't noticed, but getting your ass blistered is a scary thing as a child. So there. Anyway, I guess since all this nonsense is over, should we go down to the Grey room? I am sure the Beast will want to fight now that I am back to normal."

"Yeah, I should get to Agrabah and take the kid with me. He has been leeching onto Axel was too long. Come on let's go." The two Nobodies ran down to the meeting room. Once they arrived, Saix halted them at the entrance.

"Hey you two, nice to see you back to normal. Unfortunately missions are going to have to be cancelled once again because of a small problem…and I use the term loosely." Said Saix as he looked over to the center of the room to where a smaller version of Marluxia. He was standing very close to Larxene as he was usually most comfortable with her.

A smaller boy, looked younger than when Xaldin and Xigbar were boys, Marluxia looked to be around five years old. His little stature made him incredibly adorable, and his pink hair was shorter but still in his face. He clung on to Number Twelve's legs and looked out at the other members. He did not utter a word. Xaldin smiled and looked back at Saix.

"Hey, uh wasn't the superior supposed to meet Number Eleven at Castle Oblivion yesterday? What happened?" The dark member asked, but was interrupted by Xemnas himself.

"Obviously Number Three, plans changed. I arrived there, and he was complaining about not feeling so well. He excused himself towards the labs in the other castle. He took his time too, so when I went to go find him, he was in the condition he is now." Said the superior as he looked over at the boy. "Him being so shy, I could not get him away from the lab. He would not come with me, so I had to summon the only Nobody whom he would listen to, and that would be Larxene.

Larxene overheard her name, and took Marluxia by the hand. She looked down at him and smiled.

"Come on Mar, don't be shy, come over and say hello to Number One, and the others." She led him, but he dragged his feet, and stayed close to her. Walking over she stood next to Xigbar. She looked at both Xaldin and Xigbar and snickered.

"So…you two run away from me yesterday because you think I am going to punish you, and then…end up getting punished twice…ah, what a shame right?" She smiled sadistically. Xigbar smiled uneasily back at her, and looked at Xemnas who was also smiling at her comment.

"Eh, funny, you're very funny Larxene. Yeah, I enjoyed being a kid a little too much I would say." He then knelt down to Marluxia who by now being around more people made him dig his face into Larxene's cloak.

"Hey there Marluxia, how are you?" Xigbar concentrated on the little boy, trying to make him laugh or smile. He dug his hands into Larxene, and she now was not comfortable, so she pulled him by the arm.

"Mar Mar, don't be rude…say hello to your other members. Come on!" She turned him around and held him in front of her so he was looking head on with Xigbar, Xemnas, and Xaldin. Saix, and Luxord wee standing by the window talking, but overheard and watched. Marluxia held up his hand slightly and waved. Larxene pushed him to talk a little. He managed to utter a small word.

"Hi…" Was all that he managed to get out before turning back around and holding her legs again. She reached down and picked him up, holding him in her arms. He put his arms around her neck and buried his face into her shoulder. She looked over at the other members, and then looked him in the eyes, which was a little hard.

"Come on lovely, lets go for a little walk, until you are better suited to everyone here, we will go do something together okay? Let's go to your garden." Once she said the magic words, Marluxia giggled and his face lit up.

"Well, you certainly got his attention. Alright Larxene, I assume you will be with him today? I only say that because he has not taken to anyone else, so you are in charge of his well being okay?" Asked Xemnas.

"Yes superior." She looked at Marluxia, and smiled. "Say bye bye Mar Mar, come on say bye to Number One, otherwise he will get angry with you."

"Larxene! Don't scare the boy, I am not going to get angry with him because he is not talking. The sooner children talk, the sooner they talk back. Prime example is Axel…remember when he was turned?" As soon as the words left his lips, Axel walked in.

"Oh now master, why say such horrid things about me and…" Axel soon was quiet when he noticed the small pink haired little boy glaring at him. His face sported a large smile. "Oh my, is that Marluxia?" he walked over to the boy who was now getting slightly angry, but did not say anything. "Hey there little garden boy! Hope you don't do anything to upset me, or right over my knee is where you will find yourself! Huh…don't like the tables turned right?" Axel chuckled and walked away.

"Don't listen to him Marluxia, Axel is not going to do anything to you." Said Larxene. "Come along…we will be leaving now. Superior, is it okay?" She peered at him and he nodded.

"Yes, that is fine, again I don't really have to worry with you and him. Marluxia, no offense to everyone here, but he does not give me any trouble when he is an adult, and being that he is so shy now, I assume everything will be fine. Go ahead, take him to his garden. I only hope this confounded curse lifts, I will be down to the lab to pay a visit to my scientists. See you later." He created a portal and went down to the lab.

Larxene walked down to the garden hand in hand with Marluxia. He smiled as they approached his safe haven. Him being there made him happy, and he squealed with delight and ran towards the flowers. Number Twelve smiled and sat down on one of the large rocks and watched him. He watered some plants and talked to the vines that grew around the trestle.

"Very pretty Marluxia, your garden is getting so big, wow!" She said with much excitement. Marluxia walked over to a rose garden and picked one of the yellow flowers and walked over to Larxene. He handed it to her and smiled.

"Here Larxie. A pretty flower for you!" He said. He was much better at talking to her because no one else was around.

"Thank you sweet heart. You are a very good boy you know that?" She put her nose to the rose and breathed it in deep. She watched as Marluxia continued doing what he was doing. She felt like this was the easiest job out there. Relaxing more she felt like she could drift off into a deep sleep. Marluxia looked over at her and smiled. She was resting under the same spot as Roxas had when Axel was downsized. She was near the poppies and it made her drowsy.

Marluxia didn't mind being alone, all he wanted to do was finish tending to his garden. While Larxene drifted off to sleep, the little boy busied himself. Everything was going fine until he heard a familiar voice behind him.

"Well, well, well. Little Mar Mar is left all by himself and with nobody to watch over him. Tsk, tsk Larxene, leaving such an adorable boy to fend for himself." Said Axel as he stood by the window watching the boy. Marluxia turned around and gave Axel a glare. Axel looked at this and replied. "Now, now Marluxia, you shouldn't give me any trouble, after all…its I who is the adult, not you, so you behave yourself got it?" The boy stared at him and then responded.

"I'm not doing anything wrong Axel…you just want to punish me for no reason!" Said a very well spoken little boy. Axel could not believe his ears. This coming from a child who had not spoken but one word when he was out in the Grey Area.

"Whoa! Such attitude coming from you!" He smirked at the pink haired child and rolled up his sleeves. "That warrants a spanking young man!" Axel went to walk over to the boy.

"Keep back Axel I am not afraid of you and what you can do!"

"Oh really little boy, well…I am bigger than you, Larxene is asleep, and honestly…I can't think of anything that is going to stop me!"

Axel was walking towards the boy rolling up his sleeves. Marluxia backing up frightened looked over at anything that could help him, and he noticed the vines. He spoke silently to them and all of a sudden they came alive and threw themselves over to Axel. He gasped as they entwined him and wrapped around him so tight that he could barley move. Then the vines picked him up and carried him high into the air so that he was at least 15 feet off the ground. He looked down at the little boy and yelled.

"You little brat! Just wait till I get my hands on you, I am going to make sure you are not comfortable for a long time."

"Uh uhhhh Axel, be quiet!" He waved his hands and the vines were moving. They covered his mouth so he couldn't scream. Marluxia looked up and smiled. Finally some quiet around here he thought. He continued to water his plants, and dug some dirt. It was getting a little late, and with Axel confined, he walked over to Larxene and tugged on her arm. She moaned and then lazily opened one eye. Looking in front of her she saw Marluxia standing by her. His sweet little smile made her grin.

"Well hello there young man. Ohhh, I fell asleep a little too long. Come, lets go to the Grey Area and see who is down there okay?" She held out her hand and he took it. High up in the air, Axel struggled to try and get down. It was no use, the vines were much too tight, and he could not even create flames because he it was too difficult. He would have to wait until someone saw him, but who would possibly see him?

Larxene and Marluxia walked down and arrived in the meeting room. There sat Demyx and Roxas talking. Vexen and Zexion were on another couch talking with Xemnas. Xaldin was on a mission again. Lexaeus was standing talking to Saix. Once the two walked in, everyone looked. Roxas smiled at the child and waved to him. Larxene again seeing this looked down at the boy.

"Marluxia…come now, you have to stop being so shy." She pushed him in front of her. He stood standing and waved back at Roxas. Marluxia knew what he was doing, so he decided to avoid any type of punishment, he would go over and play with Roxas. He looked up at Larxene.

"Can I…can I play with Roxas and Demyx?" Said Marluxia. Larxene looked back and nodded.

"Of course you can. Go ahead." She released him, and he ran over to the boys who were playing with a board game.

Some time past, and the gang was having a lot of fun. Xemnas had heard all that he needed from Vexen and Zexion. He got up and noticed something off. Looking around, he called out to anyone who was nearby.

"You know, I am going to kick myself for asking this, but where in the damned hell is Axel? I saw him earlier, and I really shouldn't care, but if he is not here, he is most likely causing trouble somewhere." Xemnas looked around and walked over to Saix.

"I haven't the slightest idea my lord. I only assume he is causing some kind of trouble, or maybe he is in his room?"

"No, I checked. Well, I am sure he will turn up. Sometimes his moods get the best of him, and he wants to be left alone."

"Well, I mean if you wanted me to check around, I can see if he is somewhere around the castle grounds?" He looked around and saw Larxene and Marluxia look up. Xemnas looked back at his right hand man.

"Nah, there is no need. Axel is a big boy…at least I hope he is right now. I am sure he will turn up. I have a few more things to take care of, so I will bid you goodbye."


	8. Little Larxie

The boys were still having fun, when Roxas got up and started a game of chase. This led Demyx and Marluxia to run after Number Thirteen. Roxas ran out of the Grey Area and towards the garden. Marluxia followed and forgot that he had tied Axel up. He jolted when he realized where they were now. He looked up and saw that Axel was still struggling. No one else seemed to see. Larxene had ran and followed them along with Xigbar who was bored. They were also told to keep an eye out for Axel, as he was still missing.

"Okay, you boys continue to have fun, I am going to watch from here." Said Larxene. She sat down on the rock, and Xigbar joined her, and the two talked.

"So Larx…watching Marluxia. He is like your best friend right? Isn't it kind of like watching your son almost?" He said with a giggle. Larxene did not find this funny and jabbed him in the side.

"That's enough Xigbar…ugh, you are so not funny." She put her hands in her lap and watched the little boy play. Smiling she did actually think of having a child back when she was a Somebody. She would never let anyone know this.

Axel meanwhile was fuming with anger. This not to be taken lightly. As he grew more angry, some of the vines had caught on fire. Axel who was now a bit tired looked around the room again.

"Wow, Axel sure is missing a good time, I wonder where he could be…I mean I saw him…" Roxas stopped talking as a large piece of the green plant fell from the ceiling. He looked up in horror as he saw The Fury of Dancing Flames slowly emerging from a pile of vines. "Oh my god, AXEL! Everyone look!" Pointed Roxas to the ceiling.

Xigbar and Larxene looked up and shouted. Demyx and Marluxia did as well. Axel burst the rest of the vines away, and fell with a thud to the ground. He was beyond mad. He looked straight at the boy, but first had to control himself before he killed Number Eleven.

"AXEL! What happened to you? Who did such an awful thing?" Asked Larxene as she ran over to him. Meanwhile Marluxia tried to make himself smaller than he already was. Axel looked right at him.

"Who did this to me? Larxene are you daft? Who else controls all the greenery around here? Its apparent Marluxia did this! There, he is right there, trying to hide!" Axel made his way over to him and went to grab him. All of a sudden Larxene sprinted and came between them.

"No! He did not do anything wrong, I was watching him the whole time!"

"Oh…oh really huh? What about when you fell asleep? Didn't catch that huh Larx? The poppies, they are sleep inducing. Ask Roxas…huh pal?"

Roxas nodded his head and then looked back at the two arguing.

"Eh, its true Larx. When I was supposedly watching Axel when him and I were in Marluxia's garden, I fell asleep amongst the poppies, and that's when Axel created destruction." He looked over at Axel and joked with him. "You remember right? Causing all kinds of mischief, getting whacked by Marluxia…crying your eyes out…"

"ENOUGH Roxas, jeez!" He turned back to Larxene. "You fell asleep Larx, and with that happening, young Marluxia caused a lot of trouble for me, and now he has to be dealt with."

Larxene's eyes widened. She had fallen asleep, and anything was possible with the plants. Marluxia was capable of doing wonderful things. She turned her back to Axel and looked at the boy with her hands on her hips.

"Mar Mar…did you really do that to Axel?" She raised an eyebrow while looking at him. He did not reply, but got red in the face as he was embarrassed and could not lie to her. She shook her head at him and turned back to Axel. He smiled and went to intervene. She put her hand up and stopped him.

"Wait, Axel…this IS what you wanted, but for all the wrong reasons. You have every right to be mad at him, BUT…you are not going to punish him. You want to have him punished because you are still bitter about him doing it to you. But you have to remember, you were stupid."

"Oh, and he was the perfect child just now? He tied me up and suspended me in the air Larxene! How is anyone, even a child allowed to get away with that?" The two were quiet, until Larxene spoke up again.

"He is not going to get away with it!" She walked over to him and grabbed his hand. "I will take care of this! Come on Marluxia…Larxie has to teach you to behave properly."

"Oh! You're going to punish him? Give him to me Larxene, I'll blister that backside, and make sure he doesn't sit down for a month!" He gritted his teeth at Marluxia. The little boy did not react.

"I got it covered Axel, go back to your room, or do something else!" She held on to the boy and dragged him along. He started to resist.

"Nooooo, Larx, please don't. I was just being silly. Axel was going to spank me for nothing, come on please, please!" His whole shy demeanor had dropped as he was now scared. He tried to stall. Larxene did not relent.

"No, Mar Mar, I am not going to stand for this. Yes Axel is a pain, but no one deserves that." She took him and started to walk towards his quarters. Axel started to follow.

"HEY! Where are you going with him?"

"I am taking him to his room. Get on with yourself, go find something to do!" She was angry now. She had not wanted it to come to this, but Marluxia had done a very bad thing. Once arriving back at his room, she closed the door. She pulled out the desk chair and sat down. Marluxia squirmed and did not want to meet his doom. Speaking to him gentle, she told him it was only because he hadn't spoke up when Xemnas asked where Axel was the first time.

"Come love…You were in the wrong for not saying anything to the superior. Now I know you don't like Axel that much, but he did not deserve that. Come here…" She pulled him closer and pulled his cloak up revealing his small backside. She pulled down his undergarments and picked him up. He struggled again, and became upset. He was going to be punished on his bare backside. He tried once more to plead with her.

"Larxie…please don't spank me…please!"

She was not hearing anything he had to say. Placing him over her lap, and held him in place. She raised her hand in the air and it came down upon his round upturned bottom. As her hand came up and down, the small boy sobbed uncontrollably. This killed Larxene to punish him. She had slight tears in her eyes as well. As she finished, Marluxia kicked and wanted to be let down. She took him off her lap, and he ran over to his bed and laid down on his stomach. As he cried into his pillow, Larxene rubbed his back, and fixed his cloak. She decided the best thing to do was to leave him alone. As she was leaving, the small voice spoke up.

"I'm…I'm sorry Larxie, I am sorry for being a bad boy. I didn't want to be a bad boy. I don't like Axel. He said he was going to spank me. I made him learn, I wanted the plants to take him…" He paused because he had to wipe his eyes. He continued to cry, and choked on his tears as he talked. "And then, Axel…he was found, and he was mad. Then he was found, and you spanked me. Larxie, I am sorry…" The little boy continued. Larxene ran over to the bed and held him in her arms.

"I'm sorry…oh Marluxia, I am so sorry sweet little boy." She held him until he stopped crying. Cradling he soon fell asleep. She held him closer to her chest, and fell asleep too.

As it always happened, morning arrived, and Marluxia found himself in bed with Larxene. He had his arms wrapped around her and his head rested on her shoulder. She awoke and felt his presence. Sitting up quickly, she looked at him.

"Oh, uh Marluxia…well, you are back to normal!" She said as she was still being held by him. He smiled and looked back at her. He stretched and sat up in the bed. Larxene got up and adjusted her cloak.

"Hello Larxene, thank you for being with me last night, I have to tell you, I really thought I was going to get away with Axel being tied up. And I would not have felt the least bit sorry for him if he wasn't found."

"Marluxia! What a mean thing to say." She said as she laughed anyway. "Listen…I am sorry I spanked you, but I guess…" Marluxia put his hand up.

"I'd rather it was you than Axel. I mean…I was going to get it anyway right? I was just glad it was by you. Yeah I didn't _really _think I was going to get away with my plan. After Roxas ran into my garden, it was only a matter of time before something happened."

Larxene nodded and smiled at her friend. She then decided to leave him and go back to her own quarters. She went to leave and turned back around at the door.

"You know, you did make an awfully cute little boy, I kinda wish you were back to being small." She smiled at him and then left. She decided that after all the downsizing, she would take a nap. Marluxia sat in his bed and contemplated it a bit. He would never want to be small again. He would always have to watch his back, or especially his rear end with Axel.

Back in the round room, Saix looked over the new schedule for the missions. So far, no one had been turned to a child, so rest assured he could continue with the member's missions. He turned around to see someone coming into the room. It was Luxord. He was smiling as he came walking towards the blue haired nobody. Saix just looked at him with an awkward glance.

"And what are you smiling about Luxord?" He tapped his pen to the clip board and looked back at the blond nobody.

"Well, its just that all these things are happening and I just think its funny that its not happening to me. I guess I consider myself lucky. Anyway do I have any missions today or do I have the day off? What's going on?"

Saix looked through the pages. He wanted Luxord to stay behind for observation. He would be upset.

"Uh, Number Ten…I have to have you stay behind here at the castle. Number One is still a little irritated that we have not come up with a solution for why your time cards are changing our members to juveniles." He sighed and crossed Luxord's name off any missions for the day. Looking up, he was facing a very upset member. "I am sorry Luxord, we just need to figure this out as soon as possible."

"Very well, there isn't much I can do right? If I was told to stay here, then I guess I have to obey. Ugh, so I guess I will go down to the computer room. Let anyone know if they are looking for me okay mate?"

"Yes Luxord." Saix turned back around and continued with his intense study with his clipboard. He hadn't noticed that Xemnas had arrived in the room. He approached his second in command with a coy smile.

"Saix…please gather the members. I am going to have a meeting. I expect everyone to be there in ten minutes. Have you sent anyone to any missions yet today?"

"No my lord. I had to let Luxord know that he wasn't going to be able to go anywhere. He understood. Okay, I will get everyone together."

"Thank you Number Seven. Meet you in the room." He quickly vanished.

Saix was the only other Nobody who could summon members. Xemnas was the other. He appreciated everything that Saix did, so he was granted that power. He mentioned in his summon that everyone appear to the Round Room. Then he himself arrived there through the portal of darkness. Every throne was filled as Saix looked around, everyone except for the only female member. He looked over at the other members.

"Ugh, where is Larxene?" He looked right at Marluxia.

"Well, she was in my room Saix, after I changed, from sleeping. She mentioned something about going back to her room to sleep. Maybe she is still doing that."

"Highly unlikely…it's not like she is Axel." Said Xigbar with a smirk. Axel just glared at him. He was still irritated at Marluxia.

The members talked, and Xemnas grew frustrated. When conversation had not subsided, out rose a terrible scream. The Round Room was usually susceptible to most noises, but this high pitched female scream could only be one member…and it belonged to Larxene. Marluxia, worried got right up.

"Um…let me go check on her superior. I will be right back."

He looked for an okay. Xemnas nodded, and soon the pink haired nobody was gone. He arrived in Larxene's room, and much to his shock, he knew why she had screamed. He stood by the door and smiled at the being in front of him. There stood Larxene, not more than six years old. She had her hair the same sort of style, but it was in pigtails. Her cloak was fitted to her size, but she had a little bit of pudgy cheeks. Her aqua eyes were nice and big. She had rosy cheeks, and a frown upon her face. She had no choice but to smile back at Marluxia.

"Oh what are you laughing at Mar Mar? I am a little girl, I don't want to be a little girl!" She sort of shouted in her tiny little voice. Marluxia walked over to her and knelt down.

"Oh my precious little Larxene. You are simply too cute for words. But listen, everyone is expecting us back in the Round Room, so uh…you gotta come. Number One called a meeting this morning. Come along with me." He held out his hand and waited. Larxene persisted a little, and then finally with an angry huff, she took his hand, and the two went to the white room.

Upon arriving, everyone turned their head to see what happened with Larxene and why she had been late. Xemnas saw her walk in with Marluxia behind her. She tensed up and looked up at him.

"Uh…hello superior…" She then looked around at everyone else as well. "Uh, hi guys." She stood biting her lip as all the members looked down at her. Some smiled, others snickered a little.

"Little Larxene, when did this happen?" Asked Xemnas as he held on to both arms of the throne he was sitting in. His lip curled at the little girl.

"Um…I went to sleep last night, and um…I woke up little." She looked around the room and then looked back at Number One. She started to get all antsy and she started to get tears in her eyes.

"I don't want to be little master. I don't want to be a little girl, I hate it, I just want to be back to normal. I HATE BEING LITTLE!" She started to get upset, and stamped her little feet. Marluxia was standing behind her and looked embarrassed at her, and the rest of the members, and then back at Xemnas. Xemnas held his hand up.

"LARXENE…calm yourself, its alright." He held back a slight snicker, and the rest of the members followed suit.

"Don't laugh at MEEEEEEEEEE!" She screamed in a high pitched voice that went through each of the members ears. Marluxia grabbed her and held her to him as to let her know it was okay.

"It's okay love…stop now okay?" She took his hand and eyed each one of the members. She hated to be the only girl in the Organization.

Xemnas shook his head. He looked at each member and then back at Larxene. She was pouting, and to him, acting like a real brat. He looked back at Number Seven.

"I still am puzzled by this." He rolled his eyes and again looked over at Saix. "Missions cancelled. Saix…I will be in my office. Keep an eye on things. Number Eleven, please keep an eye on Number Twelve. As for the rest of you members, keep yourselves occupied. This will not continue for much longer! Meeting dismissed!" He then was gone.


	9. Rules and Regulations

Each member exited quietly. Marluxia and Larxene were the last standing. She looked up at him.

"Well…what do we do now Mar?" She grabbed his cloak and held on as her eyes burrowed into his. He smiled at her and knelt down. He kissed her on the forehead.

"We can do anything you want little lady." He put his arms around her and picked her up. They walked out of the room and down towards Marluxia's garden. Once they arrived, Marluxia set the little girl down, and he walked over to his roses, they were flourishing beautifully. He took a watering can and watered all the nearby flowers. Larxene picked some flowers that Number Eleven allowed. She was having a lot of fun, and forgot for a short while that she forgot she was a child. She looked over at Marluxia and had a frown upon her face.

"Mar! Marluxia…" She called his name. It got to be a little irksome for Number Eleven. He looked over at her and smiled slightly.

"What is it Larxene sweetheart?" He said holding a small shovel. He had sweat on his brow, and was on his knees digging in the dirt.

"I'm hungry Marluxia. I want something to eat!" She stood crossing her arms over her chest. Still smiling, she stared at the pink haired nobody. He wiped his forehead and stood up.

"Alright, lets go into the dining area, and we'll see if we can find something for you, although…superior stated that we would be eating a late dinner, can't you wait love?"

"No…I am hungry now. I want something Mar…please?" She stood staring at him. He could not resist. He wiped the dirt from his hands, and brushed off his robe. He took her hand, and the two walked down to the dining area. Once arriving there, it looks like there was something being prepared. Marluxia walked into the kitchen area and saw the Organization's chef Xander making something.

"Hey, Xander…what are you preparing, and uh…might you have something tiny for Larxene to have before dinner?"

Marluxia asked nicely. Xander was a kind nobody. He was not part of the organization, but like the rest, he had to hold something towards his evil thoughts as well. He looked over at Number Eleven and smiled.

"Ah, Marluxia. Yes I have prepared a wild pheasant for tonight, along with a crisp romaine salad. And for your second question…" He looked down at the little girl and smiled. "I have a pocket bread for you little one." He patted her head, and handed the food morsel to her. She smiled and grabbed it, but not without Marluxia taking it out of her hand and given her a stern look.

"And what do you say young lady?" He continued to look down at her while refraining from given her the snack.

"Oh, um…thank you Xander." She smiled sweetly. Marluxia satisfied gave her the bread, and she happily ate it. The two left the dining area, and continued walking down to the Grey Area. Larxene smacked her lips and swallowed her last bite. She then grasped Mar's hand, and they arrived. Being the lazy day that it was, some of members were inside sitting, others had gone down to the training room. Marluxia still holding the small nobodies hand and walked over to a couch. He had her sit down, and then he turned around and went to go talk with Vexen and Zexion who were standing by Saix. Larxene sat down, but then quickly stood up.

"Marluxia…where are you going? I want to go with you!" She stared at him. He stopped conversing with Vexen, and Zexion and Saix looked on as he went to speak to her.

"Larxene, I am having an adult conversation, go wait on the couch and I will be right with you okay?"

He turned back around and was commenting on something that Vexen said. This did not go well with Larxene. She still thought that because being the only girl, she could get whatever she wanted. She stood standing for a while until she grabbed his cloak and tugged. Marluxia stopped talking and turned back to the girl. He pulled her by the hand and walked her back to her couch, and then knelt down to talk to her sternly.

"Young lady, as I told you before, I am in the middle of something. Go sit over on that couch and do not move from that spot, do you understand?" He glared at her and waited for an answer. When she did not respond, he stood back up with his arms crossed. "Did you hear what I said? I am waiting for an answer." She stared up at him with teary eyes, and she bit back her lip. She then got up from the couch with boldness and responded to him.

"YOU'RE MEAN Marluxia!" She said as she quickly ducked under him and ran out of the room crying. Marluxia looked back and saw her exit out of the room. He was going to go after her, but he immediately held himself back. He felt bad, but he needed time to himself. He looked over at the guys and sat back down. Vexen looked at him and spoke up.

"You're not going after her? Maybe see if she is alright Mar?" he fiddled with something in his hands, and looked at Zexion who also wondered.

"I am going to give her some time to be by herself. She can't expect to have her way guys. Besides, it is not a whole lot different then when she is adult Larxene. What makes her different from adult and child is that she can be controlled easier as a child. You know she does not listen to anyone when she is her larger self."

"Yes…Larxene is being quite the handful." Said Saix. The four nobodies continued with their talking. Marluxia thought about what his little girl was doing, but did not seem to worry, she had most likely gone to her room and was crying, and he would check on her later.

Larxene ran down the hall and into her room. She wanted to flop on her bed and cry, but that would be expected of her. Believing everyone to be busy, she decided to take a walk around the castle. She wasn't doing anything wrong, and so far Xemnas had not cautioned the members of what they were and were not allowed to do when they had been rejuvenated, so she felt like she had free reign.

She left her room, and started walking down the hall. She was free to do what she wanted, that is until she encountered Luxord. He was walking towards her headed to the training room. She stopped dead in her tracks and looked up at him with a half smile. He smiled back, but was weary of what she was up to.

Back in the mission room Marluxia looked around and seeing that Larxene was not going to come back. He looked back at Vexen and Zexion. He then got up.

"I am going to go and look for her. Maybe see if she is okay. I am a little irritated that she ran off, I guess I will just have to maybe buy her an ice cream, or something like that." He pressed his hands together. Zexion laughed a little.

"Buy her some ice cream Mar? Well that is just giving into her."

"Oh be quiet guys, I am going to see if I can find her."

Back in the hall, Larxene was still dawdling in the hall, and Luxord was approaching her.

"Larxene? What are you doing little lass?" He said as he knelt down and stroked his goatee. She could not get the words out, but she never had a problem with Luxord in the past, so she talked.

"Um…well Marluxia wasn't paying me any attention, so I went down to my room. I wanted to do something fun…where are you going?"

Luxord stood back up and with a slight shake of the head spoke again.

"Aye, little lady, I am headed to the training room. I would love to have you come, but tis a very dangerous place, and little children are not to be allowed there."

"Who says I can't go there Luxord, I want to go with you!"

"I SAY you can't go with me Larxene. Its dangerous, not a place for little girls. Now mind me, and I will see you later okay?" He disappeared through the door and it closed behind him. Larxene did not like hearing no, but she did not want to anger Luxord, he would most likely tell Marluxia. But who was Marluxia to her? She had free reign. She was about to go in when she heard a voice. It was Xemnas.

He had summoned all the members to go to the Round Room. Another meeting, just perfect. She stood standing when the training room door opened. Out came Luxord. He saw Larxene standing and took her hand.

"Come come lass, we mustn't keep the superior waiting, lets go." He held her hand and the two walked down the hall. Once arriving to the doors, he created a portal and the two went in. After them walked in Xaldin, Xigbar, and Demyx. Axel and Roxas were sitting already talking from across the room. Marluxia was sitting in his seat with a worried look on his face. He lit up when he saw Larxene.

Jumping down he approached her. He got close to her and held her shoulders.

"Oh Larxie! I am so glad you are alright little lady." He hugged her tight, and then furiously released her. He looked her into the eyes. "You worried me to death." He hugged her again and she giggled. He then looked at her sternly. "Its not funny princess, I really ought to turn you over my knee right now!" He said, but continued to hug her. The other members laughed to one another, and watched.

Larxene looked around the room at each of the guys and gave them a dirty look, then she looked back at Marluxia. She wasn't happy with him because she hadn't gotten her way, but she did not want to be punished, so she put on a happy face and looked up at him.

"I am sorry Mar Mar." She gave him a kiss on the cheek, and he kissed her forehead. He let her go and went to his seat. She did the same. She looked cute all little in her big throne. The meeting had not started, so everyone sat waiting.

A little while longer, Xemnas appeared in his seat. He had a slight smile on his face as he looked over to Larxene sitting in her little cloak. She smiled back at him chewing the left side of her cheek. He held his hands up for quiet.

"Good tidings my friends. As you might have guessed I have called another meeting because this rejuvenation is getting out of hand. At first I let it go because when one of you turned into a child, your actions would be dealt with by whatever member chose the fate. So I have come up with some rules, accompanied by Saix. He helped and I believe that with this still happening, I need to control it." He waved his hand and a large white banner appeared. All the members turned their heads to see it. "I will go over each rule." Of course the one person to object was Axel.

"Superior, rules? Why do we have to follow rules?" He sat with worried eyes. Xemnas shot him an angry glance.

"Number Eight, you of all members should pay strict attention. I am not sure if you will be turned into a child again, but I need you to make sure you know what will be followed. Is that understood?" He said eyeing the red haired member.

"Yes my lord." He was scared straight. He did not want to be a small child again. He looked around the room and saw that Marluxia was smiling at him. He mouthed words back at the pink haired nobody, and sat with a pout on his face.

"Okay, enough of this. The rules are plain and simple." he pointed to the sign. It read in plain sight.

_**Rules and Regulations:**_

_**Number 1: Children shall not be alone. No exceptions.**_

_**Number 2: Children may not leave the castle and travel to different worlds. **_

_**Number 3: Regardless of rank, children must obey all members.**_

_**Number 4: Punishment shall be administered to any child who breaks these rules.**_

***The punishment shall be given out any way deemed by the member who had been disturbed by the rejuvenated.***

Number One looked back at all the members and then back at Larxene. She was shaking with fear because she had broken one of the rules already. Her lips quivered and she spoke up.

"Um…master…am I in trouble? Because I got mad, and I ran away to my room, and well…I broke a rule!" She looked around the room and then back at her superior. He smiled again, and wanted to scare her, but he chose not to.

"No Larxene…you are not in trouble. I will let you off this time because I posted these rules after the fact. But you mark my words young lady…you had best to adhere to them." He looked up to all the members. "That goes for everyone! I am not sure when this will end, so I will put the rules in the Mission Room for all to reflect. Meeting has ended, I will be in my office!" He created a portal and was gone in a flash.

The rest of the members sat waiting for something to happen, and something did. The rules quickly disappeared and arrived in the Grey Area. One by one the members left the area. Larxene looked around and waited for Marluxia. He got down from his chair and met her on the ground level.

"Come Larxene, I will take you down to my garden. You can help me water the flowers until its time for your bedtime."

She nodded and then the two left. Walking down the hall, they approached the garden. Marluxia got to work, and Larxene watered her part. She eventually got bored, and puttered around smelling the flowers. Marluxia was interrupted by Saix who had come down to share some information. Larxene was now distracted by a butterfly that had flown into the castle. She happily chased it until Marluxia keeping an eye on her called out.

"Larxene! Stay close love, I don't want you wandering around, remember the rules sweet pea!"

"I AM staying Mar!" She shouted with a little attitude in her voice. She looked right at him while glaring. He looked back, as did Saix with twisted faces.

"Don't you use that tone with me Larxene. You're on very thin ice with me. Stay put and do not go anywhere!" He turned back to Number Seven who was going over some issues with Castle Oblivion.

Larxene looked at the two and shrugged her shoulders. She looked around and the butterfly was still flying around the garden, and then it flew a little farther. She looked over at the two members and they were deep in conversation. They would never know she was missing. She suddenly took off down the corridor and followed the pretty little flying bug.

"Alright, well I am thinking that when we do go, it has to be certain members. Marluxia, he trusts you. I believe that we can get a lot more done if we have separate bases of operation. Believe me, some of the members here need a rude awakening. I will brief you later on the mission, and I don't know, I am sure Number One will want to speak to you regarding the matter."

"Yes, yes Number Seven. I guess it does matter who comes along with me." He turned to face the now empty area where he thought Larxene was sitting. "Would you like to come to…" He stopped dead in his sentence at the nothingness that awaited him. "Larxene?"

"Marluxia…I am thinking she gave you the slip." Said Saix with a crooked smile. Marluxia did not smile back however. He stood with his hands crossed over his chest.

"Is she really that daft? Didn't she learn anything from that meeting? The rules and everything?" He spat as he walked back and fourth. Saix looked on with a semi confused look on his face.

"Well Mar, after all she is only six years old right?"

"That's no excuse, she should have regained some of her adult smarts!"

"She does still have her adult attitude, you heard her. She doesn't want to listen to anyone, and are you really one to talk? Mar…you confined Axel to a ceiling with your plants, talk about being a little bit of a pill?" Saix said with a laugh. This also made Marluxia laugh, but he quickly stopped.

"Stop now Saix. She is my responsibility. She took care of me when I was a child, and uh…punished me when I acted out, so I assume I have to do the same in return. Anyway, I must be off. I will talk to you later!" He waved goodbye to Saix and ran towards the hallway.

Larxene had now chased the butterfly towards the Training Room. She halted in her path. Luxord had warned her not to go near there, but it was hours ago, he was most likely not there anymore. The door was slightly ajar, but there seemed to be no one around. She followed the lovely bug, and walked in. While she romped around, she hadn't noticed that whoever had been in the room had not cleared it of all the heartless. Larxene being her short stature was bombarded by an evil looking heartless that happened to notice her. It was a Gambler. Larxene gasped, she knew that Luxord was in the vicinity, but he was not anywhere near her. She bared her claws, but this heartless was not match for her. It floated above her and formed glowing boxes around her ready to fight. She screamed high pitch when all of a sudden a card sliced through its head. Larxene twisted her head around and saw Luxord. He threw another card, and the creature fell to the ground and dissipated. He then looked back at the young girl and gritted his teeth.

"Well well well, little lass does not want to ever listen…not even when she was an adult." He stood stroking his goatee while he continued talking. "But of course as an adult, I can't really punish you right, you would tear me to shreds. But lets see what happens to little girls who disobey the rules." Luxord went to grab her, but she shrieked and ran. Luxord walked up to her. She backed away while trying to plead with him.

"Luxord, please…I didn't mean to run away. I was with Marluxia, and I followed a pretty butterfly, and well…the door was open here, and well…"

"Enough _milish! _Somebody has got to put their foot down with you, and I don't see any other person here."

"NO Luxord, you can't do this to me!" She stamped her foot down and crossed her arms. Luxord just shook his head.

"Come over here!" He pulled her by the arm and she wriggled free and ran. She didn't get very far as she got into the hall and saw Marluxia approaching. Gasping she ducked and headed back into the training room and right into the arms of Luxord.

"Naughty, naughty, naughty…you just earned a mighty harsh smacking young lady!"

"Nooooo please…Luxie, please…can't you just let me go?" She started to tear up as the man held her tight. He did not say anything to her. Walking over to the seating arena he sat down. He brought her up over his lap. He pulled up her cloak and exposed her little pink panties. He left them on. Holding her steady, he raised his hand in the air and it came down upon her backside. Jolting she cried out and dug her hands into his thigh. As he continued, she screamed out the only Nobodies name she could think of.

"MARLUXIA! Where are you….Marluxia!" She cried and tried to get free, but Luxord did not stop.

With the child yelling, Number Eleven was walking down the hall and heard her yelling. Frantic he followed the voice and it was coming from the training room. He arrived and he pushed the door aside, and once walking in saw Luxord with the small child over his knee. Marluxia was about to stop the commencing punishment, but before he did, he walked over and watched crossing his arms staring at the two. He then spoke up.

"Larxene…what have you done?"

Luxord did not let the little girl speak. He kept right on with the punishment, as Larxene's backside turned a nice shade of crimson. She looked up with her eyes full of tears and reached up for her friend.

"Mar…make him stop…make him stop! Please! I am sorry!" Marluxia felt bad for a moment, but remembered the rules, and her attitude from before, and her wandering.

"No Larxene, this is for your own good!" He watched again as Luxord gave her the last smack, and let her down. She wearily stumbled over to Marluxia forgetting that she was mad at him, and hugged his knees while crying into them. He put his hands on her shoulders and stroked her hair. Looking up at Luxord he spoke.

"She's been giving you some trouble eh Luxord?"

"Oy, that lass is a wee bit cheeky! I guess the rules do not apply to HER!" He rubbed his hands together and looked at her. He then turned to leave, but not without telling the little girl one last thing. "Larxene, don't you go searching for me when you have changed, because I won't object to smacking your bum still!"

He laughed as he left the arena, leaving just Marluxia and Larxene alone. He held the girl still, and looked down at her puffy face.

"I'm gonna get him!" She said with a small cry. She wiped her face with her cloak sleeve. Marluxia did not smile. He was very irritated at her. He looked at her until she looked up at him.

"Just what do you have to say for yourself young lady?" He glared at her and all she could do was burst into tears.

"I didn't do anything Mar…" She was cut off by Marluxia giving her a swift smack to her behind. She whined and held her cries as she made a fussy face.

"Do not use that tone with me again Larxene!" He wanted so bad to put her over his knees and give her another spanking, but he had felt bad since she was just punished. "Come with me…you are going to bed right now!"


End file.
